Lovina Hates Boys!
by Someone-you-do-not-know
Summary: Lovina has always been mistreated by men, so now she hates them. Can a certain spaniard change her opinion?
1. Prologue

_**A/N: Yay, i finally begun on a story! This will be a really long story, and i have planned a lot on it. I hope all you people will like it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or save the children-organisation or any streets in Rome. The last ones i'm not sure if i'd like to own...**_

**EDIT: I've only changed a little.**

**Prolugue:**

_She ran. Ran away from her Papa. She ran, until she saw a telephone box. She dialed that number she as 7 year old memorized, for this purpose only. _

_06 4807 001 _*****

_Beep... Beep... Beep... "Ciao, perchè stai chiamando?" a voice, which sounded kind, answered the fourteen year old girl. _

"_Ho appena commesso un omicidio." The girl answered, nearly without trembling. The voice, who was a woman, was rather sure the girl was in problems, and asked:_

"_Perché?"_

"_Mio Papa mi ha costretto." She said without thinking about it._

"_Dove siete?"_

"_Perché vuoi sapere?" Suddenly the girl's, because she was no more than a girl, voice became more fiesty and filled with rage and murder intent._

"_Così posso prendervi,"_

"_Tra il_ Viale Enrico De Nicola_ e_ Via Marsala_, proprio quando si arriva a_ Via Solferino." ******

"_Per favore, riagganciare, io sarò lì in... due minuti."_

_Lovina hang up, and waited for the lady to pick her up. _

Name: Lovina Romano

Residence: Unknown place in Rome, Italy

Language: Italian, English and cuss-words

Country: Italy

Status: 14 years old

Background: Unknown, except for mistreating and that she was forced to kill someone.

*This is the real number to the italian Save The Children-Rome part.

**** **All street names are real and exist in Rome.

Translations:

_Ciao, perchè stai chiamando?: Hello, why are you calling?_

_Ho appena commesso un omicidio: I've just committed a murder._

_Perché: Why?_

_Mio Papa mi ha costretto.: My Father forced me._

_Dove siete?: Where are you?_

_Perché vuoi sapere?: Why do you want to know it?_

_Così posso prendervi,: So i can pick you up,_

Tra il Viale Enrico De Nicola e Via Marsala, proprio quando si arriva a Via Solferino.:Viale Enrico De Nicola _and _Via Marsala_, just when you get to _Via Solferino.

_Per favore, riagganciare, io sarò lì in... due minuti.: Please, hang up, i'll be there in... two minutes._

_**A/N: So... Is it good? I know it's short, but later chapters will be longer. I hope. I don't know if Save the Children got this kind of stuff, like the archives and the pick up thing, but i hope you wont mind.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Now people will be happy, because i've finally updated! I put a character list on too! And now i'll just list the pairings up!**

**Pairings: spamano, gerita, prucan, fruk, rusame, aushun, polit, swiliech, giripan, dennor, sufin and BelgiumxNetherlands (don't know any shortening for this...)**

**And i don't own Hetalia, because i'm not that awesome... Because i'm bad at updating... *cries in corner***

**EDIT: The former chapter 1 and 2 is now one. And the former second don't suck now. At least not as much as before... And I've added Netherlands and Belgium.**

_**First Chapter:**_

I looked at that fucking room, i would probably never return to. In those months i've been living there, i had grown rather fond of it. *

"Goodbye, please be good to your Father, he really works hard._" was _mioMama_'s last words to me. She never returned. **_

Then i took my shitty luggage and walked out of the room i had lived in the past goddamn three months. I went to the taxi where the lady who has been in charge of me was waiting. The only thing i really know about my future is that i'm heading for America, to live with a person, who was good with taking care of abused kids. Like her.

_It hurt like hell. If just _Mio Papa_ didn't help them, everything wouldn't be half as hard. But instead, he blamed me for about everything that went wrong. Especially that _Mio Mama_ hadn't returned the last years. Well, right now, the only thing i can do is trying to fall asleep. All night i cried, until i finally fell asleep._

That fucker was also going to take care of another child, also a girl. I knew a little bit more about the girl, than the one who were going to take care of us. My new '_Sorella_''s name was Feliciana, and also from Italy, like me. Somewhere in the more northern part i remembered someone told me. The only thing i know about that jackass, was that she (I had just assumed it was a she) also was italian. I didn't know anything beside that.

"If you're getting caught you don't know me, all right! _Miststück_!" _He added, just for the effect. I just nodded. If i got caught, _Mio Papa _would kill me for sure if i told anybody anything. It was better not getting caught at all._

Now we had arrived at the airport. I was rather terrified (Shut up, there's nothing wrong with that. Airplanes are scary. Asshole.) since i had seen airplanes before, but never been inside of one, especially not if it was going to fly.

_I looked at the birds, while i was on a errand. I knew it was a great risk, dozing off like that, someone could tell _Mio Papa_, but i just wished by all in the world, that i could be free like them. But that would never happen as far as i knew._

After we finally got through security check and whatever else, we were ought to get through, we finally got on that stupid airplane. It didn't seemed to useful, and mostly looked as if it wouldn't even get off the ground. I seriously begun thinking i should just stay in Italy the rest of my life, then i wouldn't have to get on it. But...

"You have to do it, or you will die yourself._" It was a statement, not a threat. i slowly lifted the gun, and..._

NO! Everything else than that fucking exact memory! I don't want to think about it, not that or anything else from my fucked up former life! But the memories kept pressing on, and when i wanted them to go away, they just got clearer. In my head i could now see the man i had... I had begun clutching my head, and the lady (who was still with me, she was going to give me to my new carer) had noticed. She begun talking in a low voice to me, because they had discovered that helped me getting out of my periodically trauma. I began relaxing. Breath in and out, like i've been taught. I finally got myself down and could relax. Then i fell asleep.

..:::––––––:::..

So now we had finally arrived at the Airport. It looked like a normal one. The lady got me through security (Again? Why the fuck does we need so many goddamn securities?) and then to the arrival hall. There we headed for a person. I couldn't really see how that person looked. Now i was near enough to see my new charge. And it was _a man? _A fucking goddamn man? Someone must be recording this... it must be a prank... _It just can't be true!_ We were now near enough to see how he looked. Actually he didn't look bad. He had two curls, against my one, and looked a lot like _Nonno._ Not that _Mio Papa _looked bad. But that never hold him back from being nasty. I also saw another girl and another caretaker going to the same _man. _Huh, she must be my new 'sorella'. Now we had reached _him_. And i collapsed.

..:::––––––:::..

"Lovina, please wake up... You're going to meet your caretaker..." ...What happened? Oh yeah, my new caretaker was a goddamn man. Shit. So, should i open my eyes? ...No, I actually don't want to. I just want to sleep and never wake up again... "Lovina..." Huh, seems like they know i'm already awake... Dammit... I opened my eyes and looked up, into three pairs of eyes which were staring at me. Fuck, stare at something else.

"What?" it actually wasn't meant as a question, more to get those gullible idiots to stop staring at me.

The people around me was the person i earlier had identified as my new 'sorella', the person who up till now had taken care of me and _him. _

"Dammit, stop staring at me, idiots!" I said angrily, and stood up.

"S-sorry!" answered the girl. I'm pretty sure it's my new 'sorella'. Now she said an weird noise. I think it sound a bit like 'pe~' but i'm probably mistaken. Yes, i am. Now it sound more like 've~'. What a weird girl.

_I hadn't met my cousin since I was around four years old... She said weird sounds which sounded a lot like pe~, but I don't really remember. It's a long time ago. ***_

Now that i could take a closer look on her, she had an curl like mine. Her curl was on the other side on her head. Her hair was slightly lighter and she was smiling. Fucking smiling. Why is that idiot smiling? it's unnatural to smile that much! Yeah, I have something against smiling people. And I'm not emo, dammit!

Now my former caretaker said "This is your new sister, her name is Feliciana. And here's your new caretaker, his name is Ciro Vargas, and both your and Feliciana's new last name is now Vargas." who said i wanted a new last name? I want to kill that fucking bastard.

..:::––––––:::..

We had gone home to that bastard, Ciro Vargas's, place. Even though I wouldn't admit it, then it looked like a place I'd be able to think about as home. But i'd never say that out loud. Never in fucking hell, dammit!

"...And you will start in school tomorrow." Ciro said. School? Tomorrow? Dammit, I'm not fucking ready! I have jetlag and I'm not even good at talking english yet! I've never went to a real school. Because _mio Papa_ wouldn't let me. After _that _I learnt some stuff at the place I've stayed the last three months, but dammit, everyone else will know a lot more than me! ****

"What the fucking hell? Starting school tomorrow? Dammit, I don't agree in that!"

"Ve~ I'm not sure if I know enough to go to school yet..." Can she read fucking minds? Or is it a damn coincidence? I guess, i'll never know...

Ignoring all we said, he just proceed: "It's already fixed. You will start school tomorrow, under the names Lovina and Feliciana Vargas. And everybody will know that you might not be so good at english, that you haven't learnt as much as everybody else and that you had another kind of background than most others. They don't know any details. Not that we do..." It was my former caretaker who said all this. Is it me, or do he make a lot of monologues? Oh well, guess i have no other choice than beginning school tomorrow... Shit...

..:::––––––:::..

Feliciana and I shared a room. It was actually rather big, but of course I complained about it. Because I'm me.

"Ve~" My Sorella seriously keeps saying that sound. Someone, make her stop! It's strange, and it goes on my nerves. My former caretaker had left us here some time ago. I think she's going back to Italy. I'm going to kinda miss her, I've spent the last three months with her... (SO STOP BUGGING ME ABOUT IT, DAMMIT!) I guess i have nothing better to do than prepare for school... Mentally.

Name: Feliciana Veneziano

Residence: going to live at mr Ciro Vargas's, New York

Language: Italian and english

Country: Former Italy, now USA

Status: 14 years old, but going to be 15 years in the next week

Background: Mostly unknown, else than poorly treated

Notes: Like pasta and other gourmetfood. Is beginning saying ve~, after each sentence

Name: Ciro Vargas

Residence: New York

Language: Italian, english, spanish, german and french

Country: USA, former Italy

Status: 39 years old, single

Job: Is now treating children with a bad background for Save the Children.

****A/N: I promise Antonio will be in next chapter. Please rewiew, fave or alert! Because if ppl hadn't done that i would never have written this chapter. ****

**Final characterlist:**

Lovina Romano Vargas: fem!Romano, 14, 9th grade

Feliciana Veneziano Vargas: fem!Veneziano 14, 9th grade

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo: Spain 17, 11th grade

Ludwig Beilschmidt: Germany 15, 9th grade

Gilbert awesome Beilschmidt: Prussia 17, 11th grade

Madeline Williams Jones: fem!Canada 15, 9th grade

Francis Bonnefoy: France 17, 11th grade

Alishia Kirkland: fem!England 16, 10th grade

Ivan Braginski: Russia 17, 11th grade

Ally F. Williams Jones: fem!America 16, 10th grade

Roderich Edelstein: Austria 18, 12th grade

Elizaveta Héderváry: Hungary 16, 11th grade

Felicja Łukasiewicz: fem!Poland 16, 10th grade

Toris Lorinaitis: Lithuania 16, 10th grade

Vash Zwingli: Switzerland 18, 12th grade

Lili Vogel Zwingli: Lichtenstein 14, 9th grade

Heracles Karpusi: Greece 17, 12th grade

Kiki Honda: fem!Japan 15, 9th grade

Jonas Nielsen: Denmark 16, 9th grade

Siv Hall: fem!Norway 15, 9th grade

Berwald Oxenstierna: Sweden 17, 10th grade

Sonja Väinämöinen: fem!Finland 15, 9th grade

Vigdís Hall: fem!Iceland 14, 8th grade

Qing Wang: fem!China 16, 11th grade

Raivis Galante: Latvia 15, 10th grade

Eduard Von Bock: Estonia 16, 10th grade

Natalia Braginski: Belarus 16, 10th grade

Sadiq Annan: Turkey 17, 12th grade

Im Yong Soo Wang: Korea 15, 9th grade

Peter Kirkland: Sealand 13, 8th grade

Bella Colijn Schuyler: Belgium, 16, 10th grade

Gerben Schuyler: Netherlands, 17, 11th grade

Mykhaila Braginski: Ukraine 19, college

Ciro Vargas: Ancient Rome 39, job

Ewald Beilschmidt: Germania 40, teacher


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't know how I made this so fast. Maybe because of ppl who reviewed faved or alerted. Yeah, I think that's it. And I have no idea how it got so long. over 2.000 words. I just felt I had to introduce Antonio! I promised!**

**I still don't own characters or anything except the story and a Russia-figure thingie!**

**Second Chapter:**

Beeb beeb beeb BEEB BEEB BEEB, was what i woke up with. And that clock is never going to say a damn thing again, trust me. Five minutes more is all i need. Just let me sleep, goddammit! *

"Ve~, _Sorella_, we have to get up..." Oh yeah, fucking school is fucking starting for us today. Have i ever mentioned how much i detest my life?

...Probably. Shut up. I choose to finally get up. Well, it can't be worse than _before_, right?

"_W-why can't i go to school? Everyone else go there..." I said very quietly. "Because I say so. And you'll start in another school. Not some stupid place were you're learning a hell of stupid things! You'll be in life's school. What you're learning here will actually help you later on. YOU GOT THAT?" I gasped in shock over the sudden change in voice. It wasn't like an surprise, _Mio Papa_ did that very often, it was just a bit shocking one minute he's talking normally, next moment he's screaming your ears off. "Y-yes. I... understand." _

"_Sorella_, we have to hurry!" Feliciana grabbed some clothes, and begun waving her hand in front of me, when she realized I was a bit off. "Lovina? What's wrong? Ve~"

"Uh... Nothing, really. Will you stop doing that? It's fucking frustrating!"

"S-sorry! It just looked like you had an bad dream, while you were awake... Ve~, no that sounded ridiculous..."

"Actually, Feli, it was something like that..." I shrugged my shoulders, I wouldn't tell her more. I had gotten out of it, so no fucking reason to get her in it. I grabbed my clothes and we both begun changing. **

..:::––––––:::..

We hurried downstairs, Ciro had breakfast ready, and we started eating in silence. Who would have thought cereals could taste so fucking GREAT? These did.*** At least we won't starve to death. After we all had finished, Ciro suggested that he should drive us to the school, since we didn't know the way. Feli blabbered about how grateful she was, that she didn't have to find the school all by herself. I just grunted as answer. Hell, i don't care how I get there, I just have to get there. So Ciro drove us, and helped us at getting us to the inspectors office. There was a man, he must be a teacher that i disliked. He had long blonde hair and cold blue eyes. He introduced himself as Ewald Beilschmidt, mathteacher.

"Are you german?" was all i asked him. Because I fucking hate german potato bastards! This guy both sounded german and looked german too!

"Lovina, what a rude question to-" Ciro began, only to get interrupted by mr. Beilschmidt.

"Yes." He answered with his scary-as-shit-voice. So there's at least one potato-fucker on this school? My future certainly doesn't seem too great now.

..:::––––––:::..

Feliciana and I stood before our new class. She was fiddling, and rather nervous. I just stood and fucking scowled. Because I'm badass like that. Fuck, everybody in this clas looked like damn bastards! mr. Beilschmidt finished speaking, (you know that random shit about that two new students will begin, blablabla, be kind to them.) and gave the word to Feliciana, who had said ve~ under the whole speech. Why do people keep giving speeches?****

"Ve~, I'm Feliciana, I hope to get a good year here! I hope we all can work together!" She said in an overly excited voice. My turn.

_It was my first day working under _Mio Papa_. He had made me work together with this man, called José. He was spanish, I figured because of his accent. José loved tomatoes, like me, and was very kind to me. After a couple of months, the funniest months in all of my life, he was gone. He disappeared after the german man, Seidel, saw how much fun we had. I haven't seen him since. I think I was around seven.*****_

"I'm Lovina, and if you try anything funny, I'll kill you all slowly with a spoon." was what I wanted to say, but mr. Beilschmidt interrupted me, already after 'if you'. Seems like he already know that nothing good will come out from my mouth. _Cazzo_.

"They will begin here today." mr. Beilschmidt rounded it off with, and then showed us were we should sit. Feliciana went over were an asian girl, a stern boy (he and mr. Beilschmidt were possibly related, since they had the exact same expression!) and an overgeared also asian boy. She smiled to the potato (he looked like an potato, dammit) and sat down.

I went over were an blonde girl with an ribbon in her hair sat. And sat down at a person I hadn't seen. Wait, what? I was sure nobody sat there! I just took the place beside and checked that there wasn't any invisible fuckers who sat there. Luckily there wasn't. I had blushed, because even if I hadn't seen her, it's still fucking embarrasing! I took a closer look upon the invisible bastard, (hey, it's kinda surprising that she can disappear like that) and saw that she had an weird curl, blonde hair and blue eyes framed by a pair of glasses. _Holy hell, how didn't I see her?_

I quietly stuttered an "I'm sorry..." Surprisingly she heard me.

"Really, no offense... I'm used to it, anyway..." She talked in a very quiet voice, so I nearly missed the answer.

"What do you mean?" I said frowning deeper.

"I mean that people usually tend to forget that I'm even here... I don't know why, They just do that. I'd wish they'd stop it already." I slowly got used to her tranquility. I realized that she had sounded bored at her first remark. She continued: "Everyone except Francis, Alishia, Ally, Gilbert, Kiki, Lili and Vigdís. Sometimes Antonio, too... And they sometimes forget me too! _C'est horrible!"_

_Mr. Roux always said all these things in frog-language. I had no fucking idea about what any of it meant, and I'm very sure most of it meant something bad. Whenever he spoke in a language I understood, he always said stuff like "why don't you get it over with? I know you want me, anyway!" I don't know what 'it' was, but I didn't want to know. *****_

"Lovina? You have such an weird expression, was it something I said?" the_** french**_ girl said.

"No, it's not something you've said. But what the fuck is your name, and who are all those bastards you just mentioned?" lies, lies. It is the fact that she talks french which bothers me.

"Oh, good! Because I really don't have too many friends... My name is Madeline Williams Jones. I'm half canadian and half american, but I've lived most of my life in Canada... Sorry, I forgot you're new, so of course you don't know anyone. I'll introduce you to them at lunch-break. Of course, only if you want me too;" she added hastily.

"I don't have anything against it, if that's what you mean." I answered Madeline. "Who is she?" I asked Madeline, while pointing towards the other girl, the ribbon-girl.

"It's Lili. She's very shy, and got a crazy, very overprotecting brother with a gun. He mean it well, of course, but it can be a little hard to talk with her. Good were girls... Else we would never get to sit anywhere near her..."

"Isn't there a damn lot of random nationalities here?" I had actually wondered about why there was so many bastards who looked completely different from each other.

"Welcome to America. That's how it is. Weren't there a lot of different nationalities where you were before?" she asked nervously.

"No, everybody, except three bastards, were italian." two fuckers and one good personality.*****

"Well, that's kinda unusual... Wait, said you italian? Were did you live before?"

"In Italy. I moved over here ...recently." _yesterday_, more precisely.

"How have it been, until now?"

"The best thing was meeting someone who aren't completely screwed up."

Madeline tilted her head "Who?"

"You, idiot!" ******

The ribbon-girl, _Lili_, then told us to be quiet, because mr. Beilschmidt was saying something, which possibly wasn't important.

..:::––––––:::..

At lunch Madeline, Lili, Feli, the asian girl, Feli told me her name was Kiki, and I went over to the cantina to grab some lunch, and also to meet those other people Madeline had told me about. She and the others (except me and Feli of course, we didn't really know where we were going) went straight for one table, where some other bastards were sitting. A boy, whose hair lokked a lot like Lili's, suddenly grabbed Lili and took her away, while she apologized about not being able to eat with us. Huh, that must be her brother.

"This is Feliciana and Lovina Vargas, from Italy. We would like to have them eat dinner with us today." everyone at the table seemed completely fine with what Kiki proposed, so I just sat down, beside some random bastard. Kiki continued, now for me and Feli

"This is Alishia," she pointed at an grumpy girl with **(HOLY FUCK, IS THAT EYEBROWS?)**something which could be mistaken for caterpillars.

"Ludwig, I presume you've seen him before," Feli sat down next to the potato bastard, whose name supposedly was Ludwig. He was blonde, and still wore that scary expression.

"This is Gilb-"

"The awesome Gilbert" Gilbert interrupted. He had red (?) eyes and white hair. And looked seriously ridiculous. *******

"Here's Francis"

"Here's my card;" Francis also interrupted Kiki. He gave us both an card, where '_Francis Bonnefoy'_ was written in big loop writing. Ad where he lived and his number. Alishia scowled over Francis gesture. Why is _she_ so damn grumpy? That's my job dammit!

"I guess you already met Madeline, Lovina?" rethoric question. Oddly everybody asked

"Who?"

And Madeline said "Me. Why do you always forget me?"

"Oh, Maddie!" Gilbert said.

"And this is Antonio." Kiki ended it. I looked at the bastard I had placed myself beside. He had tanned skin (as the only one except me on this table), and chocolatebrown messy hair. His eyes were emeraldgreen, and he was smiling, a very happy smile. He looked kinda handsome.. **What the fuck am I thinking?** He's a man, and men only think about one thing! They aren't _handsome_, even if this bastard did look rather good... **SHUT THE FUCK UP, BRAIN!**

"So you're from Italy?" Oh great, he want to coversate with me. Shit.

"_So you're mr. Romano's daughter?"_

"Yes, why?" I snapped.

"It's the first time I've ever met someone who's italian! I don't think there's any italians on this school." He smiled.

"_Well, you looked like him, and since I'm in charge of you right now, it can't hurt to get to know each other a bit better!" he grinned._

"Yes, there fucking are. Now there's both me and Feliciana, bastard." I scowled at his obliviousness.

"_Sí, s_í." Wait. Was that an spanish accent?

"Are you spanish, bastard?" I had to know.

"_Sí_, I lived there until I was around seven. Now my family and I go back there on holiday!" That would explain the tan and why he got me to think about José. _José._

So I wasn't falling for this random bastard. Good. He just reminded me about José, who had been very kind to me.***** We ate in silence, whereas Feliciana blabbered about anything which fell into her mind, Alishia and Francis were having an argument, and Gilbert somehow had gotten some beer and now drank it.

Well, this seems like I won't get bored...

**Translations:**

Cazzo: Shit (italian)

C'est horrible!: It's horrible! (french)

Sí, (sí): Yes, (yes) (spanish)

*Alarmclocks. Hate those buggers!

**Lovina and everyone else call Feliciana Feli. Because I'm lazy. But the first one who will give Lovina a nickname will be Antonio.

***Cereals can taste good. If you haven't had it for awhile, and you really want cereals.

****Because I want them too, that's why.

*****A look into Lovina's past. The names are important, since these people have had an very big influence upon how she is now. And none of these are anything outside my fic. They're just OC's. And every time in this chapter there are 5 stars then it has something to do with these guys.

******Lovina mean that Madeline is not completely screwed up, like everyone else. The idiot is Lovina being Lovina, and it's also because of my danishness.

*******According to Wikipedia, albinism is something real. It's possible to have red or violet eyes and white hair.

**A/N: So there! And sorry for long chapter. And please review! Because they apparently makes me want to write... Is that normal?**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3 as promised! At least this didn't get so long... Some points are just introducing characters. And I'm still missing a lot! Oh well, enjoy!**

**I don't own Hetalia Axis Powers. I only own this weird story, and my strange mind.**

**Chapter 3:**

The rest of the lunch was very strange. Not just kinda awkward, or weird. I mean weirdness in it's biggest way, with stranger stuff on top! I don't think I'll ever be anything near fucking normal again...

At one point, a blonde girl with glasses, I later found out her name was Ally F. Williams Jones and Madelines sister, jumped up on a nearby table and declared herself the 'heroine' (whatever that meant) and begun hunting another (older?) student and called him an evil villain*. And that was some of the more normal stuff. Potato bastard 2 (=Gilbert) went over to another table with his stinking beer and then he and another guy, I think i've seen him in our class, with blonde hair, hold a drinking contest**. I don't even want to think about some of the other mentally scarring stuff which has been happening.

Well, now I think we are going to have supplying languages. Feli said she wanted fucking potato language. And Ciro told me I was forbidden to choose italian. Dammit. So I ended up choosing spanish. I was under fucking pressure, goddammit! I knew it actually wasn't obligatory for anyone except us, but most students still seemed to have at least one. Some had two. ***

The spanish tomato bastard (he told me his fucking favorite food was tomatoes. Like mine. Dammit.) had told me he also had spanish. When I asked him why he had an language he was fluent at as additional, he just fucking laughed. Fucking laughed! Everyone at this school apparently is assholes. So now that idiot was following me. Fuck my life.

"Lovi, Lovi****! Are you also going to spanish class?" _Cazzo, _why is this guy so fucking annoying?

"Yeah, so? And who told you, you could call me Lovi? What is a Lovi, stupid asshole? Some stupid spanish nickname?"

"Well, I just thought we should go there together! And nobody told me I could call you Lovi, I just wanted to, because it sounds cute, and you're cute and then it's an-" The bastard's voice somehow disappeared, and instead I heard another voice:

"_Why did you call me Lovi? What's an Lovi? Something from where you come from?" José smiled and said, "You're an Lovi, Lovi! Because it's an cute abbreviation of your name, Lovina! And no, it's something I just called you!" "No, I'm not cute... I'm just a wortless piece of shit. That's what my father tells me..." "Promise me one thing, Lovi. Never call yourself an 'worthless piece of shit' ever again. Promise?" I hesitated a bit before I nodded agreeingly, "Promise." _

"Lovi? _¿Estás bien?_ Are you alright?" Oh, this idiot might have actually realized I was having an flashback.

"Yeah, I'm completely fine bastard. And will you let go of me!" Somehow the Tomato Bastard had gotten me up in something like a bride carry*****. How did that just happen?

"Bu-ut, Lovi, you were nearly falling down the stairs..." Was I? I probably was. I don't know what the hell happens when I get these. Once, the bastards found me knockoutet because I had an flashback, were I was running. Then I ran straight into a door. Yes, an fucking door!

"Why didn't you just hold me back? You're an p-******" And I didn't get to say the rest, because the clock now rang it's first signal. "Goddammit, bastard, if I'm late on my first day, I blame you!"

..:::––––––:::..

Somehow, we weren't late, but last minute. I got introduced, and then sat down besides tomato bastard. He kept on talking to me, when I actually tried to listen to the teacher. He may be fluent, but I am not. I only know small stuff, and that's because of José. At one point, I told him to shut up. That helped for around 5 minutes. Then the idiot babbled on again. The bell rang, and I had learnt nothing. Dammit. If it's going to be like this in every spanish class, I'll fucking never learn it! *******

"Lovina? Antonio? Could you two please come over here?" The spanish teacher asked. Of course we then went over there, seriously what choice did we have?

"What is it?" Tomato Bastard asked.

"I just thought, since Lovina missed the first half of the year, you should teach her spanish! You are the best in the class, after all. _¿Por favor?_"

"_¡Supuesto!_ I'd be happy to help my classmate with that!"

"What if I don't want him to teach me?" I asked, like hell I'd ever let this asshole teach me anything!

"Well, I could get someone else, but they wouldn't be as good. Since Antonio only take this class so he'll easily get toprating!" Tomato Bastard looked surprised. Ha, he obviously didn't know the teacher knew! Looks like he'll fucking try to save it.

"Ahaha, you saw it..." And he grinned.

"Your parents told me. But, really, I have no problem with it! Since you then can help students like Lovina, and you then also will get the different grammatics and that correct! And know why!" What's fucking wrong with this teacher?

..:::––––––:::..

Then there was like half an hour were we made our homework. Making homework at school? FUCK MY LIFE! Now they'll all now exactly how stupid I am. _Maledizione_! I had a little math, (Yeah, the only thing I'm pretty good at) english (which I suck at) and I had to get Tomato Bastard to tell me everything the teacher said in our spanish class. Because he kept talking for fuck's sake! Not because I wanted to listen to his stupid voice, with that spanish accent which resembled José's, or look at his idiotic face, with that tan, and WHY THE HOLY FUCK DOES HE HAVE TO LOOK THAT MUCH LIKE JOSÉ? It's not fair, dammit!

Alishia (you know, the big eyebrow-girl) helped me with my english, apparently it's her first language and she talks with an distinct british accent. That was rather fun, surprisingly. We talked a lot, and when I couldn't describe in english or were missing an word, she helped. I think she just guessed what I might mean, but most of the it was exactly what I had meant. ********

At the math, I got help from some scary bastard with an mask. He introduced himself as Sadiq Annan. Were Alishia had helped me and explained a lot to me, this damn bastard, this Sadiq Annan, just solved it all with no further explanation. Said I was too fucking stupid to understand it. *********

The spanish was... weird. I simply have no other word to describe it. The language simply doesn't make any sense. Or else Tomato Bastard's just too stupid to explain it to me. Either way, I don't get it. ...All right, to be honest, he actually explained a lot and did a very good job. Problem was he only taught me stuff I already knew. Stuff José had taught me. Which of course gave me some more flash-backs. And he then thought something were wrong, but the only thing which is wrong is everything about him. Why does he have to resemble an person I always have thought of like a older brother? It's not fucking fair. It's actually damn unfair!

...After this, I went to my leisure activity***. Somehow I will be at something different each and every day. Fuck my life. Today it was something with handling knives. Fucking knives. Well, I am pretty good with a knife (I've been handling one nearly since I was born) but still. I can't believe they actually teach us this kind of damn stuff. And tomorrow I'll be at a firing squad. I just ask: What the hell is wrong with this school? **********

At the knife handling techniques (apparently that's what they call it) we learnt how to hold it right, and how to defend yourself with one. It really wasn't that hard, but most seemed to think otherwise. Except this girl. She had kinda lightblonde hair, and blue-ish eyes. She told me her big sister were at an college, and her big brother went to this school. She's only like one year older than me and I think we'll have a lot of strange conversations. ***********

When I finally went home, I felt... Exhausted. I think that's the best word for it. I ate my pasta, and just went to bed.

**Translations:**

_Cazzo_=fuck (italian)

_¿Estás bien?_=are you allright? (spanish)

_¿Por favor?_=Please (spanish)

_¡Supuesto!=_Of course! (spanish)

_Maledizione_=Dammit (italian)

*That's Ivan Braginski (Russia).

**Gibert held an drinking contest with Jonas Nielsen (Denmark) the only character I won't need google translate for his own language!

***If you want to know about an characters extra languages or leisure activities, write it in a review or PM me. I wrote it all in danish and am now too lazy to translate it all.

****Completely intentional that he's the first to call her Lovi.

*****I have no idea what the name is for it. Just the way an bride gets carried.

******She was saying Pervert. Just if you wanted to know or hadn't figured it out yet.

*******I don't know spanish. So I'll go lightly over spanish classes... And any other language class. Maybe except from german, danish or english...

********I don't know with you, I just have a feeling that these two somehow could become good friends.

*********Turkey. I hate him. Sorry, Turkey-fangirls.

**********I ask the same. There must be something completely wrong with this school!

***********That's Belarus. And I will write some of their strange conversations. Too much fun to miss.

**A/N: So there it is! I'll try to write the rest of this week in this week! (That was an monday, FYI) So it'll hopefully be up next sunday! Please review! It really keeps me going! And then I'll go to some larming places to write, because I like what I write much better if I can't hear my own thoughts. Weird...**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter 4! And I did it in this week! I'm so proud of me! FYI: At this point in the story Lovina and Feliciana are both 15 years old! **

**I wrote most of this while hearing 10 hours challenge!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia Axis Powers or World Series. Or any of these names. Or characters... Except for those characters which are OC's. **

**Chapter 4:**

The rest of that fucking week went in a blur. I were at the lessons, met the rest of my classmates. The overgeared asian boy's name was Im Yong Soo Wang, the boy Potato 2 had went to drink with the first day was a dane named Jonas Nielsen.

There were also some other ones an half-norwegian, half-icelandic girl named Siv Hall and finally a fin named Sonja Vainamo-somethingweirdIdon'tremember. *

The girl at my knife handling-thing –who didn't fail terribly–'s name was Natalia Braginski, apparently the same last name as the one, the crazy 'Heroine' hunted the first day. And she did it the whole week. I think she'll do it next week too. And the one after. And the damn one after, too! The guy she hunted's name was, someone told me, Ivan Braginski, the older brother to Natalia. And he feared his fucking little sister! If I had had any siblings, older or younger, I'd have protected them with my life! And never feared them, but loved them wholeheartedly! I guess Feli can do for a sister if I'll ever need one... WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING? *

Alishia and that damned turk usually helped me with my homework, and the same day I asked Feli about what it actually was we had learnt at math. Her potato bastard was very good at math, at least if you asked her. Up till now, she haven't criticized him ONCE! Not that she have criticized anything at all. I, instead, have criticized for both of us. Especially about her potato. And also... Tomato Bastard... even more than the potato fuckers...

"_Lovi, why are you so mean to me? I know you don't hate me, since you keep telling me you don't, but you always swear i front of me... I really don't approve that kind of language, Lovi!" José whined. I looked at José, the honesty in what I would say showing in my eyes. "I do that, because I can't fucking be like that to anybody else... I really can't go on without sometimes release what I feel, goddammit! And if I said anything nearly as bad as what I say when I'm with you, h-he would..." And I couldn't get the next part out, because I had gotten a lump in my throat. Luckily José seemed to understand, and just said, "_Si, probablemente tengas razón._" And smiled kindly. _

No, I haven't gotten flashbacks every second I've spent, thought or talked with Tomato Bastard. Actually, instead of José's voice to randomly shuffle with Tomato Bastard, it now only happened like once or twice a day. Or thrice. Or, shut up, fucker, so what if it happens every fifth second! And who cares that he have saved me from getting injured each and every time. Because he haven't!

...I've come to know the bastard who dragged Lili off a bit better, since we both are at the firing squad. He's really protective of that sister of his, says that they aren't even related by blood, but would shoot anyone who ever approaches her with an hostile intent with no second thought.

Some of the other people who have been at our table, yeah, I've sat with Maddie (she told me to call her Maddie) the whole week, have been the crazy Ally, an rather sweet girl, named Bella Colijn Schuyler, (oddly, Tomato Bastard scowled when he heard her last name. That's the only time he have scowled in the past week) this crazy bitch who told her name was Elizaveta Héderváry, and the next second said Feli and I would look adorable in dresses. I have never worn a dress, and I fucking won't begin now! *

I have also met other bastards, but none I remember so clearly. Yesterday I had trail running with Feli, and today we're at an cooking class. It is friday, so I won't have to look at all these fuckers faces for whole two days! Hooray!

..:::––––––:::..

Up till now, I've seen Lili here, Sonja, Alishia, Bella, the Pervert (=Francis) and Tomato Bastard. There were also some others I didn't know yet. We started with an introduction, the new fuckers were a girl clad in a very short skirt and with an kind of condescending attitude, her name was Felicja. then there were three other bastards with her, a very little guy, named Raivis, an kinda smart-ass with glasses, introduced himself as Eduard Von Bock, and an timid brownhaired person (Felicja hang onto this guy) called himself Toris somethingIdon'tquiteremember. A girl named Qing Wang (she must be related to Im Yong Soo Wang...) who kept saying aru after any sentence, were there too. *

Feli and I each got into an already formed group. Feli got in a group with Lili and Bella, while I had to be in the same group as Pervert and Tomato Bastard! The good thing was that Alishia was the last one in our group. Why did Feli get into an good group, while I have to deal with these fuckers? Fuck. My. Life.

"Lovi, I'm so happy you got into our group! I didn't think we'd get another, since were already 3! But we did! _Que me hacen tan feliz!_"

"Oh, please, stop speaking fucking spanish! And stop calling me Lovi! It's not my damn name, dammit!" Great, now that bastard was near crying!

"B-but it's so cute! W-why can't I call you something cute, when I think you're cute?" His bottom lip trembled and he furrowed his brows. As though he didn't get it.

"Because I fucking say so, idiot! And I don't think I'm cute, so I am not!" I nearly screamed at him. And now he was so near crying I couldn't take it anymore. He also babbled something I didn't get anything out from. "H-hey, don't you dare begin to cry now! Goddammit, stop it now!" I must've had an concerned look, since Tomato Bastard lightened up and said:

"Aw, Lovi is concerned about me! _Que es tan lindo!_"

"I'm not cute, dammit!"

"Yes, you are! Oh, you picked some spanish up! I'm so happy you're learning it!" Actually, I learnt that from José. But I won't tell that damned bastard that!

"I'm not! I only got that word because you keep say I am that!" Lies, lies! I actually have known a lot spanish since I was 8 or 9. And I'm good enough to actually conversate in spanish.

Shut up.

I discovered the reason why we were the only group with 4 persons in. Alishia couldn't cook. Yeah, you might think I'm talking about simply not being good at it, or something like that. Pervert told me she couldn't, but I had never guessed anyone could be so bad at fucking cooking. She burned the **boiled** eggs! How the holy fuck is that even possible? She would have screwed everything up, if Pervert hadn't noticed, and taken the stove off the fire, she'd have destroyed everything. And she fucking just scowled, furrowed her eyebrows, and said it wasn't her fault, and she had had complete focus on what she was doing. Yeah, sure as hell she had! She had talked over her phone with the crazy Heroine! Who apparently was her cousin. Or something alike. I don't fucking know, it wasn't like I was listening to what they were saying! **

..:::––––––:::..

Since Maddie already had gone home, I walked home with Feli and Alishia. We mostly talked about what had happened at cooking class and other stuff alike, until:

"Hey, I have wondered, where are you two actually from? I mean, I bloody know you're both from Italy, but you don't really look like you know each other that well. I-I mean, if you're really sisters, you can't be that bloody close. Maddie and Ally are my cousins, and we're more close than you two..." Her voice trailed out, leaving an awkward silence. After a while, I said:

"Yeah, you're fucking right, we're actually not siblings. We met each other less than a week ago. So what?"

"Nothing, nothing. I just wondered..."

"Ve~ Even if we're not related by blood, I think about _Sorella_ as my sister! You think like that too, right _sorella_?"

"Yeah, sure, I do, whatever." I just answered in a bored voice. If Alishia was smart enough to see that Feli and I didn't know each other she might also see that something which happened to me every time that fucking Tomato Bastard came too close. And that Feli and I have had an woolly past. I so do not want her to discover any of that!

"_-Or anyone else for that matter. Right, _figlia_?" I trembled, bit my bottom lip. I could still smell the gunsmoke, and something wet were falling down my cheek, and realized it was a tear. I felt fucking stupefied, and then took a choice. I could stay were I were, or flee. I have always been good at running, so I chose the last option. I ran. ***_

"Lovina, wait for us! Bloody hell, what just happened to you? You look like you've just seen a ghost! And suddenly you're running!"

"Ve~ _Sorella_, what happened?" Oh, shit! I had a damned flashback! And I apparently began running. I don't want to remember that shit! Instead of answering them, I just walked the last bit home, 500 meters ahead of them. When I finally hit Ciro's house, I simply walked in, and got up to Feli and my room. Then I lay down until Ciro said dinner was ready. We had pasta for dinner, and it didn't suck as much as I had thought.

"_Lovina, is it tasty? And what do you think, Feli?" _Nonno_ was so kind to me and my cousin Feli. He always served pasta and tomatosauce! And he certainly made it much better than I or any other of those bastards did. Sadly he died when I was around three. And a little later on, _mama_ left. I haven't seen my cute cousin since. I miss her. Fuck, I miss all three of them._

I took another bite, and acted like that memory had not just made me want to cry. This pasta reminded me of_ Nonno_'s.

"And it was so much fun at cooking class! Ve~ Except when Alishia nearly had blown up the oven. Lili is such a sweet girl, and Bella makes me smile!" When do you not smile, idiot? I am seriously questioning my _sorella_'s sanity. I finished, and went up on my room.

"Ve~ _Sorella_, Lili and Bella asked me if you and I wanted to go to the cinema with them and some others! Please, go with me!"

"No, I fucking don't wan't to!"

"Please? Ve~ They told me they really wanted you to come with us!"

I scowled "Fine. But I'll go again if the movie suck."

"Yay~ Thanks a lot, _sorella_!"

**Translations:**

Si, probablemente tengas razón.=Yes, You're probably right. (Spanish)

Que me hacen tan feliz!=That makes me so happy! (Spanish)

Que es tan lindo!=That's so cute! (Spanish)

Sorella=Sister (Italian)

Figlia=Daughter (Italian)

Nonno=Grandfather (Italian)

Mama=Mom (Italian)

*The way I've introduced the different names are not something random, but very special. Some characters introduced themself only with their first name, while others said the full thing.

**Alishia suck at cooking. She can burn the goddamn eggs! That shouldn't be possible!

***Want to guess what that was?

**A/N: So tell me what you thought of this! Hope I didn't kill your brain... **

**And before I forget, then who would want to read an Hetalia crack story me and my friend have an idea for? It will be normal pairings, but there will also be a lot of character x an inanimate object. Or moving. Whatever. Tell me if you want to read it, please! **

**Sorry if my english suck, It's not my first language, and any mistranslations are made by google translate, not me. **

**Please review! I don't care if it's flaming or praise or corrections or just randomness! Since it make me write faster and gives me more ideas, then just click the button and write your thoughts! I don't think I'll have time to update next week, since I'm having term tests, but then it'll be the one after that!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: So here's next chapter. And I didn't get anything done under my term tests... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia Axis Powers, nor do I own the characters, only the plotline. And my new Romano-wig.**

**Chapter 5:**

"_Sorella! Sorella! _You promised you'd come with us! Ve~"

Was how I woke up. And at the same time Feli fucking jumped on me. Stupid twat.

"_Sono sveglio, idiota!_" I said.

"Sono sveglio, sono sveglio! _I am coming!" I said, and hastened to get up, and get my clothes on. Then I rushed downstairs, to make the breakfast. Eggs, bacon, bread, jam and pancakes, or none of the three men, I knew was waiting, would never forgive me. Once I was done, and had taken it all to the table,_ Papa_ slapped me on my face, because I hadn't been awake so they had to wait. And another for burning the bread a little in the corners. And one for not giving the bacon enough, so they weren't roasted. And at last a punch in the gut from Seidel, because the pancakes hadn't gotten enough. After that I could finally go again, to eat some of the potato-salad from yesterday's leftover, that I hate, for my breakfast. _

"Lovina? Are you alright?" Feli asked. I'd wish I'd stop getting all these damn flashbacks, people keep paying unwanted attention to me.

"Yes, idiot, of course I'm alright. Now move it so I can get clothes on!" She stopped jumping on me, and gave me some space. I got up, and begun finding some clothes I didn't detest.

...After some time I finally found an black sweatshirt with an tomato on, and some jeans. Under it I had a white t-shirt on.

"_Sorella_, we have to be there at 15 o'clock, and it's already 14 o'clock! Hurry!"

"What? Fuck, why didn't you tell me when we should fucking be there? Now we'll be damn late and it's your damn fault!"

"Girls, if you want me to, I'll drive you over to the cinema." Thank God for that, or else we certainly wouldn't reach it. What the fuck am I thinking? I am NOT fucking grateful to that bastard! I answered that damn bastard with a "Yeah, drive us there, goddammit or I'll erode your eyes with a spoon."

"Sure, sure..." He answered, not seemingly impressed of my thread, and hummed lightily from the kitchen.

Feli and I got downstairs, ate our breakfast, without complains since that Ciro-bastard had made it himself, and then got out and some minutes later we were at the cinema. *

..:::––––––:::..

After standing outside and freezing my non-existing balls off with Feli, I finally saw Bella and Lilli approaching us. Together with Elizaveta, Natalia, Felicja and a girl I didn't recognise. They all looked rather fucking happy, and were smiling all over their damn faces, except of course Natalia, she was looking sour, because that's how she looks. So while Feli said hello in an overly excited way, too dramatical if you ask me, Natalia, the girl I didn't know and I just stood and stared. The person, looked sweet with the same haircolor as Natalia and her brother, and had... Umm, I'm not sure how to say this... really big boobs. No, I did fucking not blush while thinking that. Just because mine are s-small and...

"_How the fucking hell will I ever get you married off? You aren't the least attractive, and have none of those abilities men like their wifes for! You are a fucking useless piece of shit!" After every insult _papa_ kicked me in my stomach. It was pointless to try to protect myself, so why should I even try? I just want to die, so I no longer will be able to feel the pain from the words, the kicks, the punches, the insults, the approximations..._

"_ти в порядку? вибачте_, are you all right?" It was the last Braginski-sibling (I guess she is, since she looks a lot like the other two) who wore a compassionate expression.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine... Why the fuck are you asking?"

"Because you're lying on the floor, completely huddled up I guess,_ ідыёт_." Natalia answered me, annoyed supposedly because I was stealing all the attention she should get from her big sister.

Getting up as soon as fucking possible, I checked my clothes hadn't gotten dirty. Sadly they had, my jeans were now fucking wet from a pool of water, and I had nothing to change into. Finally seeing what had happened the others turned to me, and immediately, Elizaveta said

"I have some extra emergency clothes I think would fit you perfectly! It's right in here! _Kedves!_" She said, with a smile on her face, which scared me a little. Well, I guess anything's better than wearing wet jeans. So I told her that I'd wear her dumb clothes, and she then preceeded talking.

"And there's a fitting top and..." I guess I said that a bit too fast.**

..:::––––––:::..

When I was done changing, I ended up wearing a fucking black, short skirt, a red tank top and red/black long stockings. I had also changed my sneakers into some knee-length boots. I have to admit, it did look g-good on me, but I don't want all that kind of attention!

_Like the one I got from Roux. _

After taking my sweatshirt on again (Because I fucking won't go out of the bathroom with this little on) I walked out just to see Feli and the others together with some others. From here it looked a lot like it was Kiki, Potato Bastard (who stood a bit too near Feli for my liking), Alishia, Madeline, two bastards I didn't know (one looked sleepy, and stood rather near Kiki, while the other looked a lot like Alishia, with eyebrows and everything, just guy-version, and smaller) and... Wait a damn second.

HOLY FUCK, ARE THOSE BASTARDS FOLLOWING ME?

As you might have guessed it was Tomato Bastard, Pervert and Potato 2. Are they stalking me or something? I fucking don't hope so, since I then will kill them! M-maybe except T-tomato B-bastard... B-but that's only because he's not as fucking bad as the other two! Not b-because I like him or a-anything...

Any fucking way, as soon as Tomato Bastard saw me, he walked over to me with a

"Lovi~!" and I answered him with an

"Stay the fuck away, Tomato freak! And stop fucking calling me that!" Completely ignoring what I said, he approached me, and hugged me.

"But you're just too cute too stay away from!"

"I am not fucking cute, idiot!" I said, while I felt my cheeks litting up in a red color...

_..."Aww, Lovi, you're so cute!" My cheeks got slightly red... _

_..."Why are you blushing? Is it because you get turned on only by being in my presence?" Roux said laughing. He had talked about a lot r-rather dist-sturbing for a w-while now..._

_..."Stop fucking blushing, it's not a good thing, _cagna inutili!" _The shame just made me blush even more, as _papa_ scolded me..._

..."Aww, you so red, _¡te ves como un tomate!_ It's cute too!" What's with this bastard and calling me cute?

"As I said before, I am not cute. And I fucking don't look like a tomato!"

"You really have picked some spanish! _¡Estoy tan contenta de!_"

"No, I have not, and why are you so damn happy because of me?"

"I already told you! _¡Eres linda!_"

"Stop calling me fucking cute, _bastardo maledetto_!"

"But Lovi~ You are~"

"_Chiudere_! Shut up!" This bastard is affecting me, with all his must-talk-spanish-thing! I keep using fucking italian instead of damn english! The others were coming over, and they randomly had found some more to go with. It was those bastards who were doing everything together, I think someone said they were from the nordic countries... And a guy I hadn't seen before, but as soon as Tomato Bastard saw him he scowled. He must be that guy Bella mentioned one day. As her... I don't know. Adopted brother or something.

As they introduced themselves, I learnt the Braginski sister's name was Mykhaila, the little bugger was the little brother of Alishia, and his name was Peter, the sleepy fucker hanging onto Kiki's name was Heracles, the nordics names was (not including Sonja that I've already met) Jonas, Vigdís and Siv Hall and lastly Berwald Oxenstierna. The last guy (that Tomato Bastard scowled at) said his name was Gerben Schuyler. And his arm were around Bella. Maybe t-that's why Tomato Bastard scowled... He might lo-**like** Bella. Why did that statement made me fucking cringe inwardly? I-It's not like I lov-**like** him anyway. I fucking sound stupid even in my own damn thoughts. S-so what if I fucking don't hate him? I guess I don't die because of stating that in my own brain.

"So... Which movie should we watch?" Bella asked innocently. Somehow we had all agreed in watching a movie together.

"Which ones are there?" Lili asked, as the first one who had considered checking that.

"Sweeney Todd, Harry Potter 7 del 2, Godfather, Mean Girls, The Three Musketeers, Star Wars I and The Hunger Games." Berwald stated. I nearly didn't caught anything at all, because he grumbles everything in a fucking low voice. ***

"Who wants to see Harry Potter?" Potato 2 asked. Four hands got raised.

"And how many wants to see Star Wars I in awesome 3D? Oh, only you West?" Truly, the only raised hand were Potato Bastard's.

"The Godfather?" I raised my hand, someone told me it was a Mafia-movie, and I wanted to know how people thought of it...

"How unawesome. Mean Girls? I don't want to watch that, too girly for me!" Four hands were raised.

"The Hunger Games? I don't want to watch that one either, it's only for couples!" Three hands.

"The awesome Three Musketeers?" The freak's own hand got raised plus three other ones.

"And Sweeney Todd? I've heard it's actually pretty awesome too..." Five hands.

"Then I guess it's Sweeney Todd! Great that I don't have to watch the unawesomeness of Mean Girls!" Then Potato 2, Maddie, Berwald, Sonja and Gerben all went over to get the tickets. Potato Bastard looked like he needed some scolding for being too near Feli. So of course I walked over and did just that.

...And saw Tomato Bastard walking over to Bella. What is this weird feeling? I feel like someone just punched me in the gut, and stabbed me in my damn heart. I could feel the fucking tears coming, and shut my eyes hard. I am not going to fucking cry because of this feeling! I have to ask some bastard what the fuck it is. After thoroughly reprimanding the german fucker, the others finally returned. And then I looked around. Feli, Lili and Elizaveta stood and talked, possibly about clothes, Kiki and that Heracles-guy stood and were... adopting a cat? ...Weird. The Braginskis and Felicja also stood and talked, somehow I really didn't get most of what they said. Pervert stood and as far as I could tell were hitting on Alishia. I'd wish bastards like that all just would die a slow and painful death, and go to hell where they belongs! They fucking shouldn't hit on everything walking! The little guy, Peter stood rather awkwardly in between Francis, Alishia and the three remaining nordic bastards. Jonas looked a lot like he was trying to get something started with Siv. She didn't look interested, so he'd rather just knock it off. And Vigdís just stood and talked with Peter. Who didn't answer her.

"Kesesesese, I see you've had fun while the awesome me got your tickets! Now I think you should go with the awesome me to get our seats, before the movie begin!" With that we all left to do as that annoying potato proposed. I sat between Natalia, sure I can handle that, and Tomato Bastard. FUCK MY LIFE! If I now end up not watching the movie, because of all these damn flashbacks he keeps giving me, I swear I'll kill him!

..:::––––––:::..

The movie was fucking good. A bit gory, but fuck, all my life I've seen worse stuff. The movie was actully rather funny! I laughed while I had an good idea about how it'd end. And I was right. Nearly everyone died, and they got killed by their loved... or something like that. Natalia and I had a great laugh. Somewhere Tomato Bastard begun h-hugging me... It was n-nice... A-and I didn't tell him off...

...We were in a damn cinema, fucking idiot! I can't begin swearing and screaming if I'm supposed to be fucking quiet!

"_Stay quiet, or we'll get killed, _Dummkopf_!" I just wanted to go home, and don't think about mafia, gang wars or about what had happened to José. Back to when I could be with my cousin, my _Nonno_ and _mama_._

After the movie was over we all walked home, apparently everyone lived in the near of where Feli and I were staying. At the end the only one who still was with us was Tomato Bastard. At our doorstep he then said

"Eheh... I actually live rather faraway from here... Can I stay for now?" **** Because I am so sweet I told him to fuck off, but then it begun raining, and Ciro and Feli said we couldn't leave him out in the rain. Well it's his fucking fault for walking us home, when he lived faraway from here. But nobody cared about what I thought, so he ended up here.

..:::––––––:::..

"I don't think the rain will stop very soon. Where can I sleep?"

"..Where do you want to sleep? There's the couch, but I don't want people to think that I treat guests badly, so you can take whatever you want to sleep on."

"Nah, I think the couch will do fine. And it's only for one night~"

When we all went to bed, Ciro falling asleep in his room, Feli immediately dreaming sweet dreams as soon as her head touched her pillow, I was unable to sleep. I guess it might be because I formerly were too exhausted to do anything except sleeping. And then also because I had had too little sleep. It might partly also have something to do with the rain. I am a-afraid of thunderstorms...

**crack **

And I screamed. Loudly. Anto-**Tomato bastard** ran up to me, and calmed me down. It helped just until the next crack. He got me down to the couch to be there if I needed anything. Well, that's what the fuck I got out from him, inbetween my screams. After some time he finally suceeded in keeping me calm. H-he held my hand, and said a lot in spanish, but not anything I really got... It wasn't like what José used to call me, but different...

I liked it. Even if it wasn't something I was used to, it felt... good...? No, I can't feel like this. It mustn't be true. I-I won't! Even so, we stayed like that e-even a-after we both fell aslep, and I woke up in the same position.

**Translations:**

Sorella= Sister (italian) (shouldn't you know that by know?)

"Sono sveglio(, idiota)!"= "I'm coming( idiot)!" (italian)

Papa= father (italian)

"ти в порядку? вибачте,"= Are you alright? I mean," (ukrainian)

ідыёт.= idiot. (belarussian)

Kedves!= sweetie! (hungarian) (well, that's what i want it to mean...)

cagna inutili!= useless bitch! (italian)

¡te ves como un tomate!= You look like a tomato! (spanish)

¡Estoy tan contenta de!= I'm so happy for that! (spanish)

¡Eres linda!= You're cute! (spanish)

Bastardo maledetto!= Damn bastard! (italian)

Chiudere!= Shut up! (italian)

Dummkopf= imbecile (german)

Nonno= Grandfather (italian)

Mama= Mom (italian) (obvious. And if you don't know that, I think you're a bit slow...)

*If Lovina had made food herself, and getting told off for various reasons about it, I don't think she'd be so eager to simply say she hates someone else's homemade food.

**Typically her. Especially how it looks like.

***I have watched most of these movies, except Hunger Games (because it haven't been released.) and Godfather (But I am reading it.) The rest I've watched for not too long ago. And a week ago I actually watched Sweeney Todd.

**** He doesn't. He's just lying. He's actually living nearby.

**A/N: You hadn't thought of that! Okay, maybe you had, but whatever. And yeah, Lovina thinks Antonio like Bella. Possibly because in an rp, I'm in, as Romano, I thinks the same T.T The translations are killing me in this story, because I first translates it in the story, then a couple of days later, I write the translations in under translations. **

**Done with rambling. Please leave a review~ It helps me thinking~! **


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I AM SO SO SORRY ABOUT THIS DELAY ON AROUND 2 MONTHS! But I had a minor writer's block halfway through, and then I thought I wanted to make it longer, and get it beta'ed! **

**Then I have been busy, being with my friends and stuff like that. So even if I've had two week-long holidays (that's jow it is in Denmark! DK FTW!) I haven't had much time! I've also worked on a oneshot... That I'm actually scared of...  
><strong>

**I am very happy about those who have reviewed, subscribed or favorited! You're one of my biggest reasons to actually check my email. **

**This was beta'ed by WinterLake25! She's a very good author check her out!  
><strong>

**Chapter 6:**

Weeks passed, and I was introduced to only one new person. I wasn't not sure I'd be capable of getting anything right if I had to meet anymore new. Oh well, this bastard's name is Roderich Edelstein, apparently an good friend of Tomato Bastard, and I can see why Elizaveta likes him. Roderich plays piano, therefore I'll call him Piano Bastard. I've been around Alishia and Maddie a lot, and listening to them talking about their cousin/sister, respectively, Ally. And being forced to be around her. She's getting on my damn nerves.

...Because I was around them, somehow Potato 2, Pervert and Tomato Bastard also were. I think Potato 2 likes Maddie, and somehow, even if they would forever deny it, Pervert and Alishia might also feel something for each other.

...Now I guess you'll think it's the same with me and Tomato Bastard. It. Is. Not! I-I might f-feel someth-thing (No I don't), but that imbecile does not. H-he always looks at Bella in this way. I'm not sure, but it's a lot like how Maddie and Potato 2 look at each other, and the same with Elizaveta. And Pervert and Alishia, even if they will deny it. Nothing has happened since when h-he slept over at Ciro's. And I did NOT enjoy it! Shut up.

..:::––––––:::..

Even if I might be rather good at Spanish, I have never used it. I tried once and for all to avoid using it because I'm scared of which memory will appear. It's scary, even if you bastards might not think so. It is so fucking scary to remember all that stuff, because I do not need to get fucking reminded about it. It could be one of those where José taught me reading, writing, mathematics, Spanish, anything! He was like my fucking father. It could also be while we were out in city, to do some damn work for my real _papa_. And it could also be **that** memory. I don't want to remember it. It's the most scary of all my memories.

"–ina, Lovina, are you listening? Translate the sentence on the blackboard, _por favor_~"

Oh, seems like I gotten a bit off track... Spanish lesson, blackboard. 'Will you dance with me?' It said.

"Uh, quieres ... bailar conmigo!"

"Yes, very fine, work on the pronunciation. And now..."

"_Say _besame_, _por favor_?" _

"B-besame..._" _

"_Great Lovi, but you have to work on the pronunciation. _Besame_ means kiss. You can also use..."_

That had been the first word José taught me. He said that it would give me some interest in the subject. Even though I'll never fucking know why he wanted me to learn Spanish, it sure as hell is coming in handy now. I'm also not sure why he thought that word would spark my interest.

"Lovi~, that was the first time you said more than one word! I'm so proud! And it was all correct! And you didn't even check your papers or anything! I guess I'm helping you a lot, eh?"

"No, you fucking aren't, and it isn't that fucking hard to learn, bastard."

"But you keep complaining that it's too hard for you to understand!"

"Did you want something?"

"Well, no actually, I just wanted to spend time with Lovi~!"

Bonecrushing hug, incoming.

"Let go, fucking bastard! I don't want to see your stupid fucking face for my eyes!"

"But Lovi~"

Since he didn't move away, he must know that I don't really mean it. At least not if it's him (I-it's only because he looks like José! Nothing else, really!). Or else he's just too much of an imbecile to notice. I finally pushed him away, while Jonas and some of the other Nordic guys walked past. I'm sure I heard someone say something like "Aw, look at those cute _kærester_, why don't you want to be that with me, _Norge_?" Yeah, that's definitely Jonas. And I saw Siv kicking him somewhere where it would hurt for a damn long time. Guess I don't have to kill him for that remark. Whatever kaarrsta meant.

..:::––––––:::..

"_Lovi~ Can I walk home with you?"_

It was fucking Thursday, so we had a free period at the same time. He asked me in the cafeteria, and I excused myself by saying I'd be walking with Feli, who then said she would be going with Im Yong Soo, because he apparently wanted to know about... Something. It sounded weird, so I didn't ask any further. So Pervert and Potato 2 said that I then had nobody else to walk with, and therefore should go with Tomato Bastard. So now I stood outside the fencing yard, waiting for him to fucking arrive. When he finally got out, he was tailed by Pervert and Elizaveta. Gerben, Mask Bastard and Alishia also walked out, but they weren't following Tomato Bastard.

"Why did it take so fucking long? You told me you'd be fucking done at five o'clock!"

"Aww, Lovi waited for me! _¡Que es tan lindo!_"

"I am NOT fucking cute! And I only did it so you had someone to walk with, stupid idiot. Tell your idiot friends to stop fucking following us!"

"She said us, instead of just one of them, that means that she wants to be together with him!"

"_Oui!_ You are definitely right, she will possibly want to have *beeb* with _mon ami_!"

"Francis, not everyone wants to go that fast, but yes, they will somehow, someday do it! _Vagyok benne!_"

I could see Tomato Bastard's face light up, and my own was surely on fire by now.

"I-I do not like this bastard in any fucking way, 'tards!"

Why did he look like I had stabbed him? It's him who likes Bella. I don't like anyone, maybe I do like Anto-**Tomato Bastard** a tiny little bit (DO NOT), but I do NOT (not...) love him! Even if he is good-looking, has a stupid voice which really resembles José's, is kind, and... I HATE HIM!

...Well, I don't (yes I do), but I hate how he makes me feel, like i'm some kind of lovesick princess. Which I most certainly am not. I am anything except for a princess.

"_So the princess doesn't want to get herself dirty? _Pech für dich!_" It wasn't because I didn't want to get dirty, I'd just get clean tomorrow in cold water first. And I don't like Roux looking at me while I bathe. It's not comfortable..._

"...Don't look at me while I bathe!" Fuck, did I just say that outloud? As far as I can tell by looking at their faces, then yes, I did.

"_Quoi? _I don't, but I'd love to~"

"Francis, Lovi just said she didn't want you to, so don't. _Por favor?_" There was some kind of hidden threat in those words. I'm sure. B-but why would he threaten his perverted _amigo_ for me? Maybe he's just like that. Yeah, that must be it. He can't lo-**like** me. Just can't.

"_Oui, _I just said I wanted..." Pervert looked rather dissatisfied, but also ...afraid? No that can't be fucking true. I must have seen wrong.

"If you idiots would leave Tomato Bastard and me alone, and go somewhere else I'd be fucking happy."

"Fine, we'll leave." Elizaveta said and seemingly walked away with Pervert.

"What was that about watching you bathe?" Of course he had to ask about it. I blushed a bit, before answering:

"Nothing, just..."

"Something?"

"I don't want to think about it again."

We started walking towards the city. The school lay a bit outside city, so we had to walk to city first.

"What is your favorite food?"

"Why do you ask? It's not like you have any fucking reason to ask me."

"Nothing, just being curious. But what is it?"

"Fine, it's tomatoes. And after that pizza. And then it's pasta."

"My favorite is also tomatoes! But my second is paella! And then churros! Have you ever tasted churros, Lovi?"

"Yes, once. I don't really remember what the hell it tasted like though..."

"Then I'll definitely make it for you one day! It's great!"

"Fine..."

"Your favorite color?"

"Oh God, bastard, why are you so fucking curious? Green." I added hastily, so he couldn't say I hadn't answered his fucking question.

"Mine's red! But I also love your eye color! It's like a rainbow! And I don't think I'll ever be able to know how many there are! Even if I never stopped looking at them! _Son preciosas._"

"_Why is your eyes such an _häßlich_ color? It's fucking gross! It varies between shit and _Piss_!" _

"Are _miei occhi_... Beautiful?" That sounded so wrong. My eyes are anything but beautiful. Or precious. Or anything else good. They're terrible. I fucking hate them with a passion.

"_Si~_ very!" I blushed. WHY DID I BLUSH? And why does this fucking bastard like my eyes? We walked a bit in silence. Then:

"Oh, I'm home now... _Lo siento_, Lovi! I can't walk with you anymore..." Wait, didn't this freak say he fucking lived in the other part of town? And this was opposite of Ciro's damn house!

"Didn't you say you lived in another part of town?" I asked a little dumbstruck.

"Ahah, _si_, I think I did..." he said with an apologetic tone.

"You fucking lied to me?" I nearly screamed angrily.

"Yes, but I just didn't want to leave you~!" He talked fast, way too fast for me, so I only caught the last. Which made me frown, and fucking blushing! Not again! Why do this bastard keep making me blush?

"What? You're making no fucking sense right now."

"Did I talk too fast? _Lo siento_, Lovi, I know you aren't that fast in English yet, and-"

"Just tell me what the fuck you said." I interrupted him.

"Ah, _lo siento_, I just said I didn't want to leave you!" My face got completely flushed.

"W-what? _Ma perché, voglio dire non c'è motivo maledetto per voi di stare con m-me ora che ti stai scopando a casa. E perché hai voluto rimanere a casa in quella casa Ciro bastardi, comunque? _Argh, you bastard I fucking don't understand you! _E che cos'è che hai con Bella?_" I ranted in rapid Italian.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't get a word of that Italian. I know some Italian, but that was too fast for me. And also way too complicated."

"WHAT, you know Italian?"

"I only understand a little, and can't speak it at all." Why did that make me sad, it's not like I want him to understand any of what I'm saying, nor say something to me in Italian. Even though I would like it if he called me _bellissima_... Hell, no I wouldn't! And that stupid little voice ended my own sentence provocatively: wouldn't dislike it.

"If it means so fucking much to you, then I can visit you. Now, I guess..."

"Really?" Suddenly his eyes sparkled. In a way too happy way. This bastard's always too fucking happy! Someone call someone to get him to stop it!

"Yeah, or I wouldn't have said so." Fuck, what am I getting myself into now? ...I don't think it's good...

"Yay! Then we're going to have tomatoes, paella and churros!"

"Urh, fine..." What the hell is with this bastard? I didn't say I would stay too long, dammit! He opened the door and beckoned me inside. And now that I had said yes, there was no going back.

"_You do know there's no going back now, right, _figlia_?" Yes, I knew, but it wasn't like I ever had had a choice. I had always been forced to do things I didn't want to, or hated. _

Inside it was clean but also rather untidy. Not that I was surprised, An**-Tomato Bastard** always used a lot of time to find his things for the different subjects. Not that I've been looking or anything. It's just that bastard keeps forcing me to stay with him when his favorite pencil or something had gotten lost. Because he's an bastard like that.

"_Madre_, Lovi came home with me! _¿No es adorable?_" The bastard asked a lady, his mother, as I translated it, who looked a lot like him, with just not as curly hair as An**-Tomato Bastard**, but that might be because of the bun it was kept in. She also had brown, not green, eyes. She wore business clothes, so I guessed she worked from home.

"Oh, that's really good, Antonio, and you're right she is really adorable!" She answered. Apparently he's been talking about me at his home, that bastard! I blushed a little, and she walked over to give me her hand to say hello.

"Hello, my name's Maite! Antonio has told me so much about you!" I shot a deadly glare at Tomato Bastard, and answered in a way too sugary for me.

"Really? I had no idea~ Am I often mentioned at your dinners?" Too. Sugary. Stop it. Now. I just don't want his stupid mother to get the wrong impression of the kind of people Tomato bastard hung around with.

"Yes, I think it's nearly daily~ And _chiquita_, you don't have to act around me. Antonio has told me everything about how you are on daily basis." Fucking bastard who tells his mother everything about how some random girl at his school acts.

"...Fuck, has he?"

"Yes. And now I'm sure he didn't bring the wrong girl home."

"_Madre_, why should I have done that? I'm not that stupid..." He mumbled a bit. Wait, is that shame over how his mother is acting? I thought that bastard was too stupid to even know that feeling.

"Yes, you are that fucking stupid." In my opinion he is.

"Lovi... Why are you so mean?" To him? Because I want to be.

"Antonio, would you please help me make dinner? Lovina, do you want to stay for dinner?"

We both answered yes, except that I wasn't as eager as he was.

"Great! We'll have paella, and then we should all make churros!" What's with this family, and being overly happy? The Fernandez Carriedo's, extremely fucking happy, and loves to frustrate girls named Lovina Romano. Vargas. Yeah, I'm not used to the Vargas. It's damn new, so shut up.

..:::––––––:::..

"So Lovina, why are you here? I don't mean here, as in this house, but why did you transfer to this school? I've heard you came from _Italia_." We sat, eating the paella-shit. Fine, it wasn't that bad. I might even like it.

"Yeah, I'm a native Italian. I transferred because... I don't really want to talk about that."

_The man staring with green eyes up on me, just before he died. I remembered a couple of green eyes, very like these. Exactly like these._

I stared at the two others, one with brown eyes, the other with green. I was scared. I was fucking scared. I... No. That man. It can't have been...

"Lovina? What's wrong? You're trembling all over." I was? Fuck. But if he really was... No, I don't want to think about it.

"I... It's... I don't want to talk about it." Or think, for that matter.

"Oh, I understand... I also have things I don't want to talk about." Like what? Some stupid rumours, or something?

"...Like what?" Fuck, why did I say that? If she doesn't want to talk about it, then why am I asking, when I don't want to fucking think about my past?

"Didn't I just say I didn't want to talk about it?" She asked sweetly, but somehow still threatening. A lot like the way Antoni**-Tomato Bastard** had been earlier. Yeah, they're in family, have the same blood, and all that shit. But still. It was fucking scary.

"Yeah, sorry." For wanting to know a bit more about you. We ate in silence for the rest of the meal.

"Let's go make churros!" And now ...What was her name? Maite! Was happy again. Ugh. Too much happiness.

"...Fine." I don't really want to, but I promised.

"Yay!" Overly happy bastard said, and nobody will ever know what he said it for.

So we went to the damn kitchen, to make churros. It tasted good. Fine. I fucking love this shit!

"Now I have to leave you two, I have some work I have to get done with. Have fun!" Maite said, leaving us teens. Completely alone. In a fucking house.

"So Lovi, what do you want to do?" No. My brain did just not misunderstand that.

"I don't know. I'd like to know why your father isn't here. Is he coming later or something?" And is he just as fucking overly happy as you two?

"My _padre_ is... I don't really know. We heard he died some months ago. But _madre _and_ padre_ were divorced when I was only around six. Last thing we heard, before the information about his being dead, was that he moved to Italy. I guess that's why _madre _was interested."

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that..."

"It's okay, I barely even knew him! _Madre _told me his name was José." José. What the hell? It can't be. It's just... too fucking weird! I won't believe it was. I just... Won't.

"Lovi, what's wrong? You look so pale..."

"I'm fucking fine, and stop calling me that damn name!"

"Good Lovi!" Did he just ignore me? I just told him to fucking stop calling me that!

"I'm leaving now, bastard, and there's nothing for you to do about it!"

"Lovi... Why now?" Good question, I guess it's because he looked a bit upset after me asking about his father.

"Because you're a bastard and a pervert, for Gods sake! There's no telling what you'll do to me, now your damn mother's not here and all!"

"Lovi! I'd never do such a thing to you! _Eres muy precioso para mí, hacerte daño!_"

"...W-what? I AM WHAT? Like hell you'd be able to fucking hurt me!" Now we were both blushing. Yes, he was too, not just me! Why don't you believe me when I say he blushed?

"Now you're just denying what you said less than 5 minutes ago~" And he's back to normal.

"Fuck you! I'm leaving, dammit!" And yes, I did leave, and no, I wasn't disappointed because he didn't follow me. Just exactly who do you think I am?

..:::––––––:::..

"So~ Lovina, where were you?" Feliciana asked sweetly.

"Nowhere, mind your own damn business." I answered sourly. We were eating dinner. Yes, I was having dinner twice today. And it was fucking great!

"Because I saw you at Antoni-"

"Don't you fucking dare to say that bastard's name, Feli!" I interrupted, and flushed slightly red.

"Aw, why not? Is it just because you don't want to admit that you've been together with Anto-"

"Firstly, I have not been together with that Tomato Bastard, secondly I was at Maddie's."

"Liar~ I saw you going into the house opposite ours!" What the hell is that Ciro bastard now butting in for?

"Yeah, and so what?" He can't know who lives there, right?

"Maite and her son Antonio Fernandez Carriedo lives there. I saw you enter together with Antonio. The same guy who slept over here some time ago." Okay, he knows his neighbours. Dammit.

"She did?"

"Yes, saw it with my own two eyes!"

"Would you two stop fucking talking behind my back in front of me, bastards?"

"No~" They just answered in unison. My life is screwed up forever. And these bastards won't do me any better. Or any of the other bastards at school. Maybe except for Maddie and... No, there is nobody else. Why is there only one damn person I trust? Fuck, everyone at this fucking school, is so fucking screwed up!

"So, what have you two been up to since you've arrived? Except for meeting a lot of people, what interesting stuff has happened to you?"

"Is this for some kind of damn journal, bastard?" They did that all the time, asked about how I was, and stuff about my fucking feelings, at the place I was at before.

"Yes, I'd rather not ask you, but I have to ensure that you're not out into something bad, and also that you won't bottle up your own feelings. It's a-"

"-Very important part of your job, right? They answered the same way, when I asked home in Italy."

"I know. Lets begin with you, Feli. Have you gotten some good friends?"

"_Si_, a lot! Kiki and Ludwig are my best friends! Kiki is a japanese girl, and Luddy is Mr. Beilschmidt's youngest son! They're very good to me!"

"How are you feeling for the moment?"

While he was asking, he scribbled down all he got out of us. It wasn't such a big deal, they did do the same thing earlier anyway. Still. There it had been women, not men. Not men who had hurt me for the last many years. Women who could comfort me when I was scared of my own memories. It might've seen easy, because that Tomato Bastard keeps doing it, but it really wasn't. Something about him calmed me.

"Madre_ told me his name was José." _

_José._

"...I-I want José! Where is he, dammit? I-I need to check something! Goddammit, where is that bastard when you need him? I have to ask him again!"

"_José, do you have any children?" _

"_Lovi, why are you asking that? Are you jealous? If I had I have love enough for both of you!" He told me a little in fun._

"_I was just curious..." _

No, that wasn't how the memory had ended! There was some more about it. But I can't remember.

"You bastard, you never fucking answered! Where the hell are you dammit? I fucking need you!"

I had always been moody, and sometimes it just flowed out, all of it. Feliciana and Ciro tried to get me cooled down. No wait, why was José there? As soon as I had seen him, I hugged him to show him exactly how much I had missed him. Usually he hugged me, I had never hugged him.

"Sh, Lovi, everything will be fine. You will be fine..." This wasn't José. He was much younger than José. But nonetheless he calmed me down.

After some time I recognised him as Anto**-Tomato Bastard**. But I didn't want to leave him just yet. He was so warm, and so much like José, who had dried my tears away when I was small, helped me understanding why things happened, and had loved me as a daughter, much more than my _papa_ ever had.

"...J-José..." I said between my sobs. Through my overflowing eyes I saw An**-Tomato Bastard**'s eyes sadden, but they were still filled with compassion. They reminded me so much of José. Why, dammit, why?

He got me upstairs in bed, and stayed with me until I fell asleep.

"Sh, Lovi, nothing's gonna harm you. Everything will be alright... Sleep, or you'll get sick~"

..:::––––––:::..

"We still have to make the journal, or my boss will get angry..." Ciro said, smiling a damn lot.

"Fine. But I don't want to."

"It's not like I want to either, Lovina! And please don't throw a fit again." Yeah, it wasn't because I wanted to throw a fucking 'fit' or whatever that is. It just happens, dammit!

"Ve~ At least we now know to go and fetch Antonio when it happens!" I felt my face heat up.

"Hell no! And who said I would get it again?" From now on I'll stay focused, so it won't happen. Or at least try to. Whatever.

"Are you two done now? I never got done with you, Feli, so I'll ask the rest of the questions now. Do you like your surroundings? Or is there something you want changed?"

"No, I'm fine! And I like our room~"

"Great, and school? How is it going?"

"It's good! Most of it is a bit hard, though," She pouted a bit "But everyone's helping me, and explaining what I don't understand! Ve~"

"Do you have any problems you want help with at all?"

"No, I have no problems at all!"

"And your past? As soon as you're ready to talk about it, I'll be there for you."

"No... I'm not completely prepared yet... But once I am, I'll tell you all! Our friends too!"

"That sounds great, Feli! Now for you, Lovina. Do you have some friends?"

Well, Maddie is definitely my friend. And I guess you could call Feliciana and Alishia my friends too. And I did get close somehow to Lili, Kiki, Vash, Natalia, (sadly) Ally, Siv, Sonja and Bella. Sadly I've also come close to Potato 2, Pervert, Elizaveta, Jonas and Im Yong Soo (who hasn't tried to claim my breasts yet, luckily) I'm not that happy about being close with them. Actually I'm fucking pissed off about it. And... Antonio. Yes I said his name, fuck that. It's just a name. I'm not completely sure about how I feel with him. I won't mention him.

"...Yes. I have friends."

"But no information?"

"Caught me there. That's right, I won't tell you about them. Or specify them. Or anything."

"Next question. How are you feeling for the moment?"

"Fine."

"You don't sound fine..."

"Well, I am, dammit!"

"Sure you are. And the surroundings?"

"They're good for me. Better than so many other places." _Papa_'s house as one of those other places.

"School?"

"I'm getting fine grades, and it's not as hard as I thought. Though I'd like for my math-helping-person to go to hell. He doesn't help me understand any of that shit; he just gets me even more confused."

"I'll ask Ewald to change him. What's his name?"

"Sadiq Annan." Bastard deserves that.

"Thank you. Do you have something you want to talk about?"

"No. And if I had, I would never talk with you about it."

"Ve, why not, _sorella_? He's never harmed us in any way!"

"I fucking don't trust him!"

"Ve, why do you then trust Antonio?"

"I! Do! Not! Trust that fucking bastard."

"Sure~"

"...Does ...Not...Want... To talk... About... Her past..." I heard Ciro mumble.

"That's fucking true, old geezer!"

"Hey, I'm not that old!"

"Yes you fucking are!"

We bickered a bit more, until Feliciana and I went to bed.

**Translations:_  
><em>**

_Por favore_=Please (spanish)

Quieres bailar conmigo?= Will you dance with me? (spanish)(with very bad pronounciation.)

_Besame_=Kiss (spanish)

_Kærester_=Boyfriends/girlfrends/lovers/couple. (danish) (I didn't think any of the english words fitted. So I used a danish one. It sounds more like _kaerasta_, but Jonas talks a little fast in danish (he's danish, so duh, of course it's fast) and then it sounds more like kærrsta. Lovina don't know the æ sound so she decides it sounds most like an a.)

_Norge_=Norway (danish) (Jonas' nickname for Siv.)

_¡Que es tan lindo!_=That's so cute! (spanish)

_Mon ami_=my friend (french)

_Vagyok benne!_=I'm certain! (hungarian)

_Pech für dich!=_Bad for you (german)

_Quoi?_=What? (french)

_Oui_=Yes (french)

_Son preciosas_=So beautiful/precious (spanish)

_Häßlich_=hideous (german)

_Piss_=Pee (german)

_Miei occhi_=My eyes (italian)

_Si_=Yes (spanish and italian)

_Lo siento_=I'm sorry (spanish)

_Ma perché, voglio dire non c'è motivo maledetto per voi di stare con m-me ora che ti stai scopando a casa. E perché hai voluto rimanere a casa in quella casa Ciro bastardi, comunque?_=But, because, I mean there's no reason for you to be with m-me, now you're fucking home. And why did you want to stay at that Ciro bastard's in the first place? (italian)

_E che cos'è che hai con Bella?_=And what do you have with Bella? (Bella also means beautiful and Antonio misunderstood it as that.) (italian)

_Bellissima_=Beautiful (italian)

_Figlia_=daughter (italian)

_Madre_=mother (spanish)

_¿No es adorable?_=Isn't she adorable? (spanish)

_Chiquita_=little one (spanish)

_Italia_=Italy (spanish)

_Padre_=father (spanish)

_Eres muy precioso para mí, hacerte daño!_=You are too precious for me, to hurt you! (spanish)

_Papa_=father (italian)

_Sorella_=sister (italian)

**A/N****: So I hope you enjoyed this, I'll try to get done with the next a little faster... Please review, I actually got a very good idea because ****of an review. Oh well, I know what I want to happen the next chapters, and I also know just exactly how this is ending. I didn't waste my time. **

**Now I have rambled, added a chapter and have no more excuses. I'll go brush my wigs now...  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**Please don't kill me people for not updating for so long! I even was almost done with this chapter a long time ago, but I really didn't feel like adding the translations. _' Oh well, whoever the anonymous person who reviewed not too long ago is, you made me pull myself together so I could do that. This has not been looked through by others than me, since it has been procrastinated on long enough. In the end there is a part from Antonio's POV, and in that there is also slight PruCan and FrUk.  
><strong>

**I actually quite like the chapter, so now I'll stop rambling, and let you read.  
><strong>

**I don't own Hetalia, or the characters. And I hate mosquitoes.  
><strong>

**Chapter 7:**

"Lovina, I've thought about we maybe should host an sleepover! Ve~ That could be funny, ve?" Feli asked. Why the hell should I want to invite any of those damn freaks home?

"Dammit, Feliciana, why should we do that? I don't want those bastards come home to us!"

"But Lovina! It would be a lot of fun to have a sleepover, ve~ And I'm sure we'll be allowed by Ciro to do so!"

"I don't fucking care. I don't want those fucking idiots to as much as know where I live!"

"But Antonio know where we live, ve..."

"Which is a big mistake. Stupid stalking bastard..." I grumbled.

"Ve... But what if I only invited the girls? Like Kiki, Alishia, Ally, Lili and Bella?"

"Don't forget Maddie, stupid!" Now she'll probably think I've agreed to her stupid sleepover-thing.

"So it's okay for you?" She looked at me hopefully.

"No."

"Veeh, but you just said..."

"I think a sleepover is a great idea!" Ciro interrupted. What's that damn bastard intruding for? And when did he even come into our room?

"No, it's not. And I don't want one."

"But... Loviii!" They said in unison.

"What? And stop fucking calling me that."

"It could be fun!" Feliciana said.

"And it's fine with me! Why don't you want your friends over here?"

"They don't need to know someone like you."

"Aw, that was mean... And what do you mean by 'someone like me'?"

"Someone who tries to intrude on everyone's privacy."

"It's my job to intrude you two's privacy. That doesn't mean I do the same with everyone else... And if that's the problem, I'll just be somewhere else while you girls are having fun~"

Fuck, what should I then use as an excuse?

"Who should make the food then?" Worst excuse ever, he probably knew I could cook perfectly well.

"If that's a problem, I could buy something that's easy to heat up. Or you and Feli could cook something up, since you both know how to do that." Dammit.

"But I don't know where anything is in your kitchen." Yes, I actually do, I checked out where everything was for some time ago.

"Yes, you do. If you can't produce better excuses, I think you should just give this fight up."

"_Why not just give up? Your _mafiosi _are no match against our. If you give up, we might even let the rest of your branch live. We can't quite assure the same destiny for you, sadly." _

_The man _Papa_ had over said. He were actually the one in trouble, not _papa_. _Papa_ was doing fine, and had nearly brought the other man's mafia-branch to extinction. The man just didn't know yet. Myself just came back from an errand with José, were we hunted down some of the last members. José killed them, I know he did, even though he told me to go somewhere else, just to spare me from seeing him doing so. When we returned back to _Papa _and my house, the man was there, threatening _Papa_, José, me, _monsieur_ Roux and _Herr_ Seidel. _

"_Give up? Why should we give up? It's going great for us. José give me the papers that _il signor_'s most trusted man should have." Most trusted man, yeah, sure, José killed him, he might have been the most trusted man, but certainly not best. And José took the papers from him, I know that, even if I didn't see him do it. _

"Why the fucking hell should I give up?"

"Ve~ Because you're out of excuses? That's a good reason for me to do so."

"I...I hate giving up, but fine, have it your damn way, and host that goddamn sleepover. It's not like I fucking care, anyway." And it might even be fun.

"Yay! I knew _sorella _would give in at some point!" She knew it? She fucking knew I would give in at some damn point? Fuck, I hate her. Stupid _puttana_.

..:::––––––:::..

"Lovi, why are Feli hosting a sleepover for the girls? Then I can't be with you..." Antonio pouted.

"She's doing that because she thinks that would be fun. And I fucking don't care about what the hell you want, and why should you even be invited to a **girls**' sleepover, or simply want to be there?"

"Because I then could be with Lovi~!"

"I don't want to be with you!" I angrily told that bastard, blushing. His smile dropped.

"Okay... I guess that's okay..." he turned around, to actually look at our spanish teacher, and didn't look back at me again all lesson through.

..:::––––––:::..

Later same day, Natalia asked if her and her big sister could come to the sleepover, and I said of course yes, they're kind of my friends, why not?

The next day at lunch Maddie, Ally and Alishia asked me, and I told them, yes of course they can come to **Feli**'s sleepover, and told them they really should have fucking asked Feli, since it is her sleepover, and not mine.

Then wednesday Kiki, Elizaveta, Felicja and Lili asked me, and I said they should ask Feli. Kiki said they had been invited by her, but were unsure if they really was allowed to come by our 'father' (they don't know Ciro and Feli and me aren't actually in family) and also wanted to make sure that I wouldn't kick them out when they had arrived. Like I would kick them out, seriously, who the fuck do they think I am? Okay, if they went completely crazy I might kick some of them out, but I wouldn't do that to Lili.

Thursday Alishia said she couldn't come, since she were going out with Jonas and the potatoes to get drunk. I really didn't want her to be alone, drunk and together with two drunk potatoes and a possibly even more drunk Jonas. But she had apparently done it before, and had no problem with doing it again, so I thought it was okay.

The day the sleepover was held, at cooking class, I was asked AGAIN! Qing, Bella and Sonja had went over to me and asked:

"Umm, I wondered... Can we get permission to come to Feliciana and your's sleepoverparty?" Sonja asked.

"It's not mine, as I have told nearly every fucking person in this school I know, and yes, you can come, why don't you two just ask fucking Feli instead of me?"

Qing answered quickly "Because she told us we should go over to you and ask, since you're the one hosting it." What. The. FUCK?

"She fucking did?"

"_Ja!_ Yes, she did! Aren't you the host?" Bella asked. I'm gonna kill Feli.

"No, fucking Feli is."

"Oh." Sonja paled slightly, possibly because of the murderous aura around me. Seems like I have to talk with my dearly beloved _sorella_.

"Feli."

"_Si?_"

"Why did you tell everyone that it was **I** who are hosting **your** sleepoverparty?"

"Because I thought you might want to know who it is who are coming." She smiled.

"I fucking don't care, you could have invited the whole shitty school, and I wouldn't give as much as one little fuck."

As I said that Siv had walked over to us and asked something, I didn't hear since I was busy yelling more at Feli.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked her.

"I want to know if me and my sister, Vigdís, should come to you two's sleepover-thing. I guess it's fine to come then?"

I was a little surprised over her sudden conclusion.

"Eh, yeah... I guess it's fine..."

"Great, we'll arrive at 7. Later then." And she walked away again. The hell just happened?

..:::––––––:::..

"So I'll see you two at monday then." Alishia said.

"_Si_, later." I waved goodbye at her. She had been walking with me home, but she was going to her home, to get her money and a change of clothes. She also said something about a false identification or something. She really had done this before...

After bidding Alishia fare well, I walked the last way home alone. Left with my own thoughts, I began wondering why Antonio hadn't as much as talked to me ever since that chat we had had in our spanish lesson. Had he really taken it so seriously when I said I didn't want to be with him? If I had meant that I would never as much as had talked to him, and not at all let him stay over at my house, I'd have kicked him out and not cared at all about what Feli and Ciro meant of it all.

...But did he really think I meant that?

Because I did, dammit! Okay... No, I've kind of missed him this week were he haven't talked to me at all... And I haven't tried to contact him either, I've been busy dammit! But...

What if he'll never try to talk to me ever again?

I might've been a little ...harsh... to him, but I didn't intend to hurt his feelings...

"_Sorella_, why are you standing out there, get in, so we can begin cooking!" Feli had opened the door, and tried to get me inside. When did I even get here?

..:::––––––:::..

We were going to make _focaccia_ with tomatoes, garlic and black olives as topping, _tortelli con zucca_, _sagne e cicerchie_ and strawberry _panna cotta_.

I made the focaccia halfdone, Feli did the same with the tortellis, and then we helped each other with the soup and panne cotta. Then Feli made her tortellis done, while I waited for mine to finish baking.

After that we were going to do some preparations, like sweets, chips and soda, when we had to admit we hadn't buyed any soft drinks. So I had to go to buy coca-cola, fanta and other stuff like that.

After I had been at the store, where I also bought popcorn, because I fucking found some, on my way home, I saw something in the corner of my eyes that I hadn't expected and not at all hoped to ever see again.

"Pssst, I know you heard me. And saw me, so come over here, _petite garce_." Blonde hair, blue eyes with a hungry, lusty look in them, not like Pervert's though, his eyes were more... requesting really. The man before me was (sadly) not the pervertedness of Francis Bonnefoy, but _monsieur _Boniface Roux, which was even worse. Why the fucking hell is he even here?

_Roux was staring. And he wasn't good at hiding it, even I could tell and I'm only 13 years old really... Stop staring. You're fucking disgusting. _

"_..Mo-monsieur_... R-Roux..." I stated, trembled a little in fear, while also blushing a tiny bit.

"_Oui_, _c'est moi_. Bet you weren't expecting that?" What was he doing here? If he's done anything to my friends I swear I'll kill him! In his sleep, though, he still scares the shit out of me.

"But... Why... What... (what the fucking hell are you doing here?)"

"Your _pére_ wanted me to look for you. He's very upset about that you left him all alone. Very upset indeed." my blood ran cold.

"I-I don't care! I wan't you, ALL of you, to get out of my life forever! (I hate you all, fucking bastards!)" I screamed at him in fear. As I were finished sreaming my lungs out on him, I ran.

_I ran. _

If I could only escape from what I've done, what they've done. Escape from my past. Why... How did those _figli de puttane _find me again? I thought I had gotten away for good!

After running in random directions, simply to escape _monsieur _Roux, for a good fifteen minutes or so, I were pretty sure I had gotten away. For now at least. The problem now was...

Where the fucking hell am I?

I were completely lost! Nothing looked like anything I knew! Dammit! Lost... Why... Two very bad occurences all in the same quarter! That's not fair. I sat down and began crying. Yes, fucking crying, I am lost in a big city, and pretty sure I'll never find my way back ever again, which is a pretty good reason to cry for me. And it had been such a good day earlier... If I at least had said something to Feli... Or Antonio... If I just had said something...

"_Lovina, I care a lot about you. _Te quiro_. You're like a daughter to me, so please don't do this..."_

Could it be that I feel for Antonio? Care? Love? Really? But... All those I have loved, have been taken away from me... Can I love? Should I love? Wouldn't it be easier to just... let it stay like it is? I don't know how to love... Deep in thought, I suddenly heard a car horn, and a voice I knew.

"Lovina. Lovina! LOVINA! Come over here!" It was... Antonio's mom. Maite. I sat up and walked over to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I... I got lost... I was so fucking scared that I'd never find home again."

"Oh, poor you... I can drive you home, since I'm on my way home myself too."

"Thanks... I'd like to... I-is Antonio home?" I blushed slightly.

"Umm, no, he said he were going out tonight. He didn't say what he were doing, but I know he's out drinking together with some others, like... Alishia, I think her name was."

"How the hell do you know that?"

"I know a lot about my son. The reason why my ex-husband died was partly because I didn't knew what he were doing. Yes, we were divorced, but we still loved each other – That was why we split up. He didn't wan't our Antonio and I to get connected with it, or hurt by it. Maybe if we hadn't done that he would still be alive..." while she talked I got into the car, and we were off.

"Maite... Your ex-husband... What was his full name?" I had to know if it was _my_ José. Just had to.

"His full name was José Basurto Carriedo. He had both his father's and his mother's last name." José Basurto Carriedo.

"_So what's your name, _bastardo_?" I asked him after he had found I was _Papa_'s daughter. _

"_Jose Basurto Carriedo. Basurto from my mother's side of the family, and Carriedo from my father's. I also have a wife and a so-" _

"_Yeah, yeah, didn't ask for your lifestory." _

...Antonio's father was _my _José. I sat s little shocked in the car, and Maite didn't ask me about anything, nor did she comment that I had suddenly frozen.

"We're back, Lovina." I looked up in confusion, then thanked her for driving me back home. The next problem now is that I'll need an excuse for not coming back before all the guests had arrived. I can't say that I saw someone from before I got here, none of them would understand why I had taken the run for it.

..:::–––Antonio POV–––:::..

I've never felt this down before... I've never ever tried to be away for so long from my sweet _tomate_ either, ever since I first met her. Makes me sad that she don't want to be with me. And now I've promised to go to a bar together with Franny, Gil and his brother, Alishia, Ivan and Jonas, even if I'd rather stay at home to watch over what happened at the other side of the road... What if something happened to her? What if she got hurt the exact day I didn't stalk her? Now don't think about me as a creeper, but I just likes to watch over her, to see if I can get to know her a bit better. ...A-and.. Then I think I might be in love with her too... Franny says that that ache in my heart whenever I see her is the same as when he sees Lisha, and he told me a long time ago that he had been in love with 'that beautiful piece of art' as he put it. Why does it have to be so hard, I mean... Why can't I just be with her, with her sweet and cute face, her way too easily tempered anger, and that way too cute tomatoblush? That'd be great.

"Toni, wake up from whatever it is you're thinking about, and move your attention to the awesome me."

"Maybe he was thinking about his _aimé_~" I blushed slightly.

"N-no, I wasn't!" I denied it fast. Too fast.

"I'm pretty sure you did, _er du ikke enig_, Gil?"

"Yeah, mostly cuz of that face he always makes whenever he's talking about her."

"I'm not making faces!"

"Guys, would you please stop talking about one of my good friends like that in bloody front of me?It's really rude, bastards." An english accent. When did Alishia arrive to the parking place?

"Fine with me, I'd much rather talk about _vous_."

"Stop saying weird stuff in french, stupid frog!" Alishia answered, and hit him on his head.

"_эй, товарищи_, where are we going today?" Ivan had just arrived.

"Yeah, I'd like to know that too~"

"An old place, it has been here forever, but a lot of people's never heard about it. One of my siblings worked there once, but got fired because he was so bloody lazy. That bastard deserved that..." Alishia said that while she walked the last bit over to the pub. "So... Here it is!" She finally said and pointed down at something, which could very well resemble a bar. Which was under the ground. Well, we can always try something new, I guess...

"Oi, _Bruder_, there you finally arrived! Come, join us!" Gil randomly said when he saw his brother walking around in confusion.

"So everyone got their _falske_ ID?" Everyone answered positive to this, and then we preceeded.

**Two hours later:**

"Wh-what's a releghion..? I don't even know if I'm protestant or ca-hup-tholic"

As usual Alishia was drunk after the first glass, and was now completely wasted. Gil and Jonas was nothing out the unusual, and was barely drunk yet. I'm suspicous if maybe Ivan might be drunk all the time, since he was pretty wasted already, even if it's nothing against Alishia. Franny nearly hadn't touched the wine in his glass, since he thought it was more enjoyable to watch Lisha, and sometimes whisper stuff I've never figured out about what was. Anyway whatever it was made Alishia freak out even more, and made her blush, though not at all as much as _mi tomate_. I had only myself drank enough to make me a little tipsy. One of us had to remain by just around full conscious at least.

"Well, if you won't admit it, I just have to get it out of you in another way, _mon lapin_~" Francis said out loud. It was mostly possible about Lisha, who now sat, blushingly, and denied whatever it was.

"What are yo' _to_ whisspering about? Tell everyone else now." Jonas said, while demanding another beer. He really likes beer, especially the danish ones, surprisingly, there's apparently a lot of danish beer brands, which are normal, even here.

"N-n-nothing, you stupid scallywahg! It's -hup- persshonal! And schtup moving so much around, you baschtard!" Alishia was definitely drunk, which only motivated the others to try even more, since she was unable to reckon anywhere nearby normal.

"Oh, but I don't think there's anything wrong in them knowing just exactly what you feel for me~" Alishia blushed even more, though I'm sure if someone had said the same, not that I'm sure what Franny meant, to _mi tomate_, she'd have blushed a thousand times more, which would make her a thousand times cuter! Of course she's already cute, but even cuter!

"I-it's NOT what I f-hup-el or sumthing stupid ass shit like zat!" That sounded kinda french just now...

"Yeah, sure, that's why you're learning french." Gil makes a lot of good points sometimes.

"W-w-wat ze hell arre you t-talking awbout? Ima not lernieng frogdialect. Nevah vill!" She said only confirming the aspersions. We all knew that she was learning french, or as she preferred to call it, frogdialect. (just exactly a dialect of what?) I wonder if Lovi has that kind of nickname to spanish? And if she have, is it then a cute one? I really hope so, because that would just be so sweet~! And cute~! And that'd be like herself, all cute, sweet, blushing and beautiful. So charming and pretty, just like a tomato. I'd kill for just one date with her...

"Tonio? Are you even on this planet anymore?" Francis looked at me like I was an alien or something like that.

"Am I not? Why're you asking?" Maybe it was a kinda cold answer, but he could just have let me dream a bit more about my cute, sweet, overly adorable girl. Or... I wish she was mine...

"You just looked like you were on another planet, _mon ami_." Now he should seriously stop being a dick and let me dream about my sweetheart! ...Dick? I've spent too much time with people who are swearing. Lovi not included of course! It's not important that she swears, that's something I just ignore! Actually sometimes it's even cute, especially when she's all blushing and swearing at me because I've said something she doesn't like me saying. As when I told her how cute she was with her tomato-blush for around the 9th time that week. I only do so because she really is! But... I can tell she doesn't believe me at least half the time, even though I'm completely sincere when I tell her so. That's really kind of sad...

"_Mein freund_, you're doing it again." Gil now! Let me think in peace!

"What do you two want from me?" I asked them disgruntled, because they kept interrupting my thoughtstream about _mi amor_.

"To direct your focus towards the awesome me and Franny. Now this is done, what the hell are you thinking about, you're even drooling. Which is pretty unawesome for someone like you." I am? I checked. Yes, I am, in fact, drooling. I quickly dried it off, and then answered them, while trying to stop falling back into my thoughts about the cutest person on earth.

"I'm thinking about _mi tomate_. She's soo cute!" I squealed.

"Again?" Franny and Gil looked at each other. "You'd better get them together before too long, before Tonio gets run over by a car or something stupid like that, simply because he was thinking of his _tomate_." Gil's accent was terrible. Back to my thoughts.

"I know, and I'm trying, but Lovina is hard to get to cooperate. Luckily some of my contacts are working on it, most of them are at the slumber party this night at her place."

"Your contacts, yeah sure, it's that group who tries to get the whole school paired up. About that, how is it going with getting Maddie to... Go on a date with me?"

"On that topic, she's agreed to go on one, and then see how it'll go. You just have to talk with her to plan when and where. If you're gonna ask about your _frére_ and Feli then that's going alright. Now if only Ludwig would actually invite her out..."

"That's great, Franny, thanks! I'll talk with her as soon as possible!" At this point I had stopped listening, I was only thinking about my lady. After some more hours, at the point Alishia actually had declared her undying love for danish beer of all things, and the rest of us had to stop her from stripping we went home again. Or rather, everyone went home to Franny, since not all of us had understanding parents, Alishia's parents didn't accept it at all, and Gil and Ludwig's weren't that happy about it either. Nobody else's parents were any trouble, so we arranged it that it went on turn about where to go home to. Franny's turn this time. Ivan ended up so drunk we had to pull him in a wheelbarrow which usually was something reserved for Alishia only. So now we had to pull the both of them. Jonas, Gil and Ludwig had sung a lot of songs in german, apparently that's normal for danes to do so. Franny were only halfdrunk, and I was still nearly sober. When we got to Franny's, everyone went to sleep, even before we could prepare the beds.

**Translations:**

_Mafiosi_=Mafioso in pluralis, peple from the Mafia (italian, or actually most languages)

_Papa_=Dad (italian)

_Monsieur_=Mister (french)

_Herr_=Mister (german)

_il Signor's_=the mister's (italian)

_sorella_=sister (italian)

_puttana_=bitch (italian)

_Ja_=Yes (german)

_Si?_=Yes? (italian and spanish)

_focaccia,_ _tortelli con zucca_, _sagne e cicerchie_ and _panna cotta_=italian food. Look it up on the internet. (obviously italian)

_petite garce_=little bitch (french)

_Oui, c'est moi_=Yes, it's me (french)

_pére_=father (french)

_figli de puttana_=sons of bitches (italian)

_te quiro_=I love you in a platonic way, or so I think. It might be the other way round, but I'll use it this way. (spanish)

_Tomate_=tomato (spanish)

_aimé_=love (french)

_er du ikke enig, _Gil?=Don't you agree, Gil? (danish)

_vous_=you (french)

_эй, товарищи_=Hey comrades (russian)

_Bruder_=brother (german)

_falske_=false (danish)

_Mi tomate_=My tomato (spanish)

_mon lapin_=My rabbit/bunny (french)

_to_=two (danish)

_mon ami_=my friend (french)

_Mein Freund_=My friend (german)

_Mi amor_=my love (spanish)

_frére_=brother (french)

And I've also translated Alishia's drunk talk to english.

Wh-what's a releghion..? I don't even know if I'm protestant or ca-hup-tholic=What's a relegion? I don't even know if I'm protestant or catholic.

N-n-nothing, you stupid scallywahg! It's -hup- persshonal! And schtup moving so much around, you baschtard!=Nothing, you stupid scallywag! It's personal! And stop moving so much around, you bastard!

I-it's NOT what I f-hup-el or sumthing stupid ass shit like zat!=It's NOT what I feel or something stupid ass shit like that!

W-w-wat ze hell arre you t-talking awbout? Ima not lernieng frogdialect. Nevah vill!=What the hell are you talking about? I am not learning frogdialect. Never will! 

**So if you have anything to say, or just want to make me update, then review. I love writing with people. **


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: So amazingly, I finally updated. After a year. Sorry about that. Hate on me all you want, as long as you don't kill me. But well, I went through a writer's block, which was horrible, and I first resurfaced less than a week ago. This chapter was almost written out anyway, I just disliked it, and now I've changed a bit in it. So hope you enjoy, and next chapter will hopefully be better. I've never been at a sleepover with truth or dare, so that's why this chapter sucks. I'm really looking forward to the next. :D**

**Chapter 8:**

So yeah. Standing outside the goddamn house _sorella_, Ciro and I lived in, trying to come up with an excuse. Luckily I had remebered to take the bags with me when I ran off, away from _monsieur_ Roux. What would I have said if I hadn't taken those with me?

...Excuse. An excuse. That was were I came from.

...I could of course tell them I got lost. That'd be believable enough, since I'd just moved to here, it's a big city, and stuff. Yeah... And I could possibly get away with not having to explain myself, since they all know that I dislike telling about myself. This'll hopefully work...

ding dong

I clicked the doorbell, and Feli came out opening up the door.

"_Sorella_, where were you?! Ve, I was so worried about you!" She said while hugging me like there were no tomorrow.

"I... I got lost, dammit..." Suddenly thinking about why I got lost, I stiffened up.

"_Your _pére_ wanted me to look for you. He's very upset about that you left him all alone. Very upset indeed." I felt my blood ran cold._

They knew were I was. How fucking long had they known, just waiting to strike down at me? Dammit! Dammit, dammit, dammit! Now I've probably brought everyone else in danger too! I'm stupid, bitchy and fucking wortless. Just as _Papa_ always have told me.

Lovina, relax. I got _monsieur_ Roux off of tracking me. At least temporarily. That might give me some time. I fucking hope so. I need to get through this damn sleepover-thing without acting like I'm going to run far away from everything. Fuck. I need to get away now, goddammit!

Feliciana could feel something was not right and pulled back from the hug.

"It's good you're back now, I don't what I'd done without you, ve~ Everyone else were worried too..." As hell they were. Okay, sure, some of them might actually be, but I don't think they all care enough for me, to actually worry about where the hell I've gone to. Now that Feli finally had let go of me, I went into the kitchen with the stuff I'd buyed. All the girls had already arrived, and it was pretty bad that they hadn't gotten any of the stuff I'd been out buying. Feli told me she'd made them all wait for me. Quite nice, actually. I prepared the snacks, and went out with them.

"Now that the snacks has arrived the heroine can relax again!"

"Ally, would you please be a little thoughtful? Lovina must have had problems since she came back so late..." Of course Kiki defended me, she defends everyone in that way.

"I got lost, so get the fuck off of my case!" I said angrily, tired of them being damn stupid, and not understand the potentiel danger they might in fact be in.

"W-well, now we shouldn't begin fighting! I thought we should eat dinner, and after that we could play truth or dare~ That sounds like much fun, right?" Feli proposed the plan, and nobody said anything against it. I have no fucking clue as to what that truth or dare-game-thingy is about, so I didn't say anything against her.

"That sounds like a great plan, Feli~" It was Elizaveta who said that. She said it in the same kind of tone Antonio would say something... What if he had said the same? Does he like my _sorella_ more than me? He should do so, but... I don't want him to like Feli more than me... I want him to prefer me over her. W-wait, what the hell am I thinking?! It's not like I care what Elizaveta thinks of me, and what the fuck does A-Antonio have to do with anything at fucking all?!

..:::––––––:::..

After dinner we sat down in a circle and should begin playing that... Game. The others had thought that the dinner was great by the way.

"So what is this game about?" I asked.

Elizaveta told me the rules: "Well, the game begins with someone asking another person 'Truth or dare?' The other must then say the one she thinks of as the lesser evil. In truth the first ask a question towards the other, who must answer truthfully. Then there's dare. There the first dare the other to do something, like 'kiss your crush', and the latter then have to do so. It might be a dare on long sight, where you don't have to do as you were told immediately. After that the dared or questioned person ask another person of choice, and then it goes on and on. It's not very hard, really."

"Okay..." I don't really like that you have to answer truthfully, nor that I can get 'dared' to do something... Okay fine, I don't like the idea of this damn game at fucking all. But I have to play it with them... _Maledizione_!

"So who starts this damn game?" I asked, simply wanting to get it over with.

"I'd like, totally want to start!" Felicja said, and then preceed to ask Lili "Truth or dare, Lili?"

"T-truth..." She seemed like she didn't really want to answer that question.

"Okay, then I'll ask how did you and Vash like, meet?"

"He saved me from dying on the street, after I had ran away from home." Her eyes seemed kinda dead, suddenly. She seemed like she relived something, a bit like how I might look at my flashbacks. "I ran away because my _Vater_ abused me." She shuddered, as to get out of her daze.

Papa _abused me. A lot. The other's did too, but _Papa _was by far the worst. The only one who didn't hit me was José. _

I shuddered slightly too. Lili had asked Sonja, who had answered with a "Dare."

"Um... A-are you and Berwald a couple yet?" Huh, that's not a dare...?

"Ehehe... W-why should we be?"

"Oh, so you are?" Elizaveta interrupted.

"_Niin_."

"You're not?"

"_Ei._"

"Speak american, ffs." This time it was Ally, who even thought she had to use an fucking abbreviation.

"Fine~"

"C-can we please not just go to the next...?" Lili this time, she apparently don't like asking people stuff. Doesn't surprise with her newly revealed past.

"Then I'll ask Siv. Truth or dare?"

"Hmmm... Truth."

"Okay~ Do you have a crush or something on Jonas?"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. I might be interested in him, but it's a secret." She smiled slightly, with an icecold smile. She looked like a true ice-queen. Would Antonio like me if I could be icey like her? ...Wait, she sounds like she likes someone else, and Antonio doesn't seem very interested in her. And why do I have these goddamn thoughts?!

"And then I'll ask my _søster_. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"You're going to skate at the ice rink for a whole afternoon together with Jonas and me, this sunday, where we're having a date." Elizaveta looked extremely pleased.

"Fine, but why do I need to come as your chaperone?" Vigdís pouted a little, I do that a lot, dont I? Does Antonio think I look cute when I do that or does he think it looks silly? Maybe even annoying?

"Because that way he can spend more money, and I also want to spend more time with you."

"Oh, please..." Vigdís looked a little like she had heard this before, and was seriously tired of it. "Anyway, my turn. Elizaveta, truth or dare?"

"Hmm... Dare. No, wait, I mean truth! Yeah, truth!"

"Okay, is it true that you and some others have a club where you try to pair up nearly everyone in our school?"

"Well, yes, but not everone, mostly just our friends." Am I considered a friend? And who are they then trying to hook me up with? ...After Liz and Pervert had stalked Antonio and I that one time, and said all kinds of weird stuff, it's probably Antonio, but... I don't even know if he feel that way about me... Though... I think I do feel so for him... Why the fuck did my face just flush?! Hopefully nobody noticed... I looked around and saw Kiki staring right at me. Right. At. Me. Fuck.

"Who should I ask, oh, Kiki! Truth or dare?"

"I will say truth."

"Okay then. I had hoped for dare, but whatever. How long have you gotten with Heracles?"

"Elizaveta-san, that was mean. And I sadly haven't gotten him to kiss me yet." She blushed.

"Aw, damn!" Elizaveta exclaimed frustrated.

"And I will now ask Feli-chan, truth or dare?"

"Hmm... Dare. But then I want to do something with Luddy, ve~" Would Antonio like me if I was more sugarcoated, like _sorella_? I shuddered inwardly. I hope not... I don't want to be like that, dammit.

"Don't you dare get close to that damn potato!"

"She has decided, Hm.. Feli-chan, next time you see Ludwig-kun, then kiss him on his mouth."

"Ve, why not!" She said happily, eating some _gelato_, god knows where the fuck she got that from. We sat in silence, until I told Feli it was her goddamn turn, and that she should hurry the fuck up or I would leave, for fucks and Gods sake. She just answered that with an content hum, and said:

"If you're so eager to get on with the game, ve, I should ask you, ve?" I hadn't expected that, dammit.

"F-fuck,"

"Is the answer dare?" That was Elizaveta, I didn't even have to check for that.

"No! I-it's truth! I pick truth, for crying out loud, dammit!"

"Okay, ve... Why do you spend so much time with Antonio?"

"I don't." Really, I definitely don't, goddammit. Even if I'd rather be with him right now than this bunch of sinister, cruel bitches.

"I know you do, ve, don't lie to me, _sorella_?"

"I can do what I want!"

"Oh, so you did lie?" Elizaveta asked, not innocent at all.

"I never said that!" Great, now I began blushing.

"Just answer the question." Kiki said, a little bored with the discussion.

"Fine. I don't know if I fucking do, but... I like spending time with him, dammit, okay?"

"Why do you like that?" Elizaveta again.

"It's not your turn Elizaveta-san." Slightly creeped out by Elizaveta, I asked Maddie.

"Maddie, truth or fucking dare?"

"Uhm... Truth..."

"Urh... Are you and Ally really siblings?"

"Yes, a hundred percent. We are fraternal twins, really."

"Are you fucking serious?" Ally nodded.

"Yes, our parents said so."

"What the fuck. Maddie, your turn, dammit."

"Ally, truth or dare?"

"Dare! The heroine am too awesome for the lame truth."

"Well, then tell Natalia what your relationship is with her brother." Ally blushes a little.

"We do heroic stuff! I'm the heroine, and he's my awesome russian sidekick!"

"What do you do with my _вялікі Брат_?" Natalia began getting this fucking creepy-ass scary atmosphere around her.

"Nothing that he won't let me!"

"Are you calling him weak?"

"No, I'm only saying that we are dating!" As soon as it hit Ally what she just had said she blushed. A lot like me. Does Antonio like my goddamn eternal blushing? Or do he find it unattractive? Dammit, too fucking many questions!

"You are doing WHAT with _вялікі Брат_?!"

"We're dating. He's my boyfriend, I'm his girlfriend. It's not so weird."

"I will never accept you two as a couple!"

"Sad for you, he loves me, so that's unfortunate for you. Then you won't get an invitation to the wedding." I could clearly hear Ally was only kidding, but apparently Natalia couldn't.

"NO! He won't marry you, he said we'd be a family forever, you _сука_!"

"What does that mean?" Lili asked.

Mykhaila got her sister to calm down by murmuring some fucking thing to her. I think that was pretty good, since Ally and Natalia seemed to be close to bitch-slap each other any moment.

"Ally, it's your turn." Natalia said, with a cold and stern voice.

And the game kept going for hours.

..:::––––––:::..

At midnight, we were all in our sleeping bags, and most were quiet, even though some were talking. 'Tards, better fucking shut up. I turned around, and tried to sleep, so I could dream in peace of Anto-No, I was NOT going to say Antonio! Anto...fagasta. A city. In northern Chile. It was mentioned yesterday in geography, okay?

**Translations:**

_sorella: sister (Italian)_

_monsieur: mister (French)_

_peré: father (French)_

_Maledizione: damn (Italian)_

_Niin: Yes (Finnish, I'm pretty sure this is wrong.)_

_Ei: No (Finnsh)_

_søster: sister (norwegian)_

_вялікі Брат: big brother (belarussian)_

_сука: bitch (belarussian)_


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Look who finally did something. So hopefully the death threats will stop? ^^' Just kidding, I love you people. Anyway, I thought the chapter was a little short, so the last three chapters is now one chapter, and it may be a little rushed, but I prefer it this way. I'll upload the epilogue in a couple of days.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, ONLY THE PLOT. I forgot this in some chapters, sry.**

**Chapter 9:**

I woke up at 6. Goddamned habits never dies. I decided to go for a small walk, mostly to get away from these GIRLS! Girls, girls every-fucking-where! I knew a slumberparty was a bad idea. I got up and dressed myself, and walked a bit around town. When I came back I heard...

"Where is my daughter!?" No. Nononononononononononono. No. Anyone but him. I knew he was here, but how did he find my house? My home?! I ran off, before anyone would even notice I was there.

So, I was back to running again. I keep running away, but I never take a stand, not for myself nor for anyone else. I know I'm a coward, but I don't want to be. I should stand up for myself, like José always told me to. I just can't. Not against _Papa_. I ran past Francis-... Francis?

"Wow, someone's surely in a hurry."

"Frog, it was just you I was looking for." I stopped, and turned around, so I could look at him.

"_Moi_?"

"_Si_, you. Where's Antonio and everyone else?"

"So you're finally going to confess?"

"The fuck, NO!"

"Aw... Why then?" He looked disappointed, but what the fuck do I care.

"The other girls at the sleepover... They're in danger!"

"Then we must help them." He pulled out his phone.

"And that's going to help them because...?" People's lives are in danger and he's texting. Seriously, we're busy.

"I'm making a mass text, telling them to come here, armed."

"Armed? I know we have the fucking fencing club and the shooting club, but-..."

"A lot of us at the school really like their weapons, but don't think too much of it. Who should I send it too? Toni ang Gil at the least, and probably Ludwig as well..."

"Ivan's girlfriend and sisters are there too. And Lili's there, so invite Vash too. Can the piano bastard do anything at all?"

"Roderich? He can organize us and give us epic fight music."

"We don't need him then."

"Aw, come on?"

"I said no."

"Fine. What about Heracles? And Jonas and Berwald?"

"Invite them too."

"Great. Oh, I can't forget Alishia or she'd kill me."

"I don't think we're missing anyone then." I think I saw him add some more, and then he sent it.

"Now we just have to wait."

..:::––––––:::..

The first ones to show up was Roderich, even though I said we didn't need him, Berwald, Ivan, Toris and Vash. I have no idea why Toris was here. After the first people, Raivis and Eduard showed up, and then Alishia, who didn't look like she felt too good. The potatoes arrived after her, and afterwards Jonas showed up. Antonio arrived just around that point as well and so did Gerben, Bella's brother, and so we waited for an even longer time for Heracles and apparently Im Yong Soo. Why do we need all these people anyways? Francis just smiled the the idiot bastard he is.

Anyway, when those bastards decided to actually pay a visit, we were checking up on how many weapons we had, and made sure everyone got a weapon they could use. I borrowed a gun from Vash, with the message that I owed money for any fired bullets, Antonio and Jonas both wielded a large axe, bigger than me, and Alishia, Berwald, Francis and Gerben all had swords. The potatoes, Vash, Im Yong Soo and the trembling trio all used guns like me, even though I doubt they'll be of much use in the hands of the shakers. Ivan had a metal pipe, and I am so glad I am his friend in this fight, and Heracles... Had cats. I don't want to know or ask. Roderich was actually good at planning, surprise, surprise. Even though we mostly just needed to fucking get there NOW.

So when we finally was on our way, after wasting a fuck load of time, I was really worried if everyone was still okay. At least Alishia shared my worry. I opened the door, and we all walked inside trying to be quiet, whilst failing miserably. I heard **him**.

"... Who's out there? Is it _mia figlia_?" Nonononononono. It's not me. I wanted to run away, just like I always do, but there was too many in my way, so I just froze on the spot. "Even though there is a lookalike, then it's not the right person. It's not MY DAUGHTER." Fuck fuck fuck fuck, I don't want to die, I don't want to go back, don't let him take me, I want to live this life. Not the cruel life under him...

..:::–––Antonio POV–––:::..

Why did Lovi turn so pale? Is it her _padre _we're up against? He can't be so bad, we shouldn't have weapons when greeting her father. I admit he sounded a little threatening, but maybe he just missed his daughter. I miss Lovi so often, so maybe she just has that effect on people.

"If it is you, which I am pretty sure of, then come out here! NOW! _FRETTA_!"

I looked confused at Lovi and saw that she moved... Towards him? She looks horrified, so why would she go towards him? That makes no sense.

"... _Sono sveglio... Sono sveglio, papa_..." She sounded like she was going to cry. Her voice was monotone, as if she'd said that often. Did that man hurt her? Nobody are allowed to hurt my cute Lovi. Anyone who has hurt her or will hurt her must be evil... I followed her.

..:::–––Lovina POV–––:::..

I don't want to go in there, so why are my legs heading there? I hate him. Him and mr. Roux and mr. Seidel. I wish I'd just died that night I did that thing... Then they couldn't take me back. At least I have a gun... I have killed once, except that it was the wrong person I shot... I should've killed papa instead, then José would still be alive. And papa wouldn't be able to follow me to here.

I loaded the gun and entered the room slowly.

"See, you can be a good girl, _puttana_."

I looked around in the room, and saw the girls. They were bound and a few were crying. Most put up a defiant front, especially Feli and Elizaveta. Ally and a few others had had their mouths taped over, which doesn't really surprise me. Papa wouldn't like them, because of their disregard towards rules. Not that he abided them, he just liked when others followed his. He'd probably hurt them all... Because of me. Why did I run away in the first place? Everyone's hurt now because of me. Papa had had the big, comfortable armchair moved so he could sit in it and look directly at the main entrance. Mr. Roux was standing and intimidating the girls, while mr. Seidel was at papa's side, ready to protect him.

"_Si_, _papa_..." I looked down.

"I found that life is a little too bland without you, so you're coming home with me. Now."

"No!" I said, yet it sounded like something had said it at the same time.

..:::–––Antonio POV–––:::..

"No!" I said. He can't take Lovi from me. I won't let him, he's obviously scaring her, and I love her. I want to stay with her forever, because I love her. I don't want her to be taken away by someone whom she's obviously afraid of, and who calls her mean names. I entered as well, and looked challenging at the man sitting down.

"I won't let you take my Lovi."

"Oh, she's gotten herself a protector, how scary." He sounded sarcastic. "If she's not coming with me, she'll die today. And we'll just take one of these other girls. What do you think about that one who tried to bite your finger off, Diedrich?"

"Feisty enough to survive perhaps." The man at Lovi's father's side said.

"Nobody's going to die... I'll go back with you..." Lovi said.

"No! Lovi! Please... Don't leave us all..." I begged her to stay. Out of my vision I felt the rest preparing to storm the room.

"I have to... Don't you see...?" She turned, to look at me, and at the same time, her father fixed his gaze on me.

"You look familiar... A bit too familiar. Boy, what's your name?" I don't know if it was wise to answer, yet I did.

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo..." He looked like he realised something.

"You're José's boy. That's why. I think your girlfriend has something to tell you." He was mocking me.

"I-..." Lovi started. "No, please papa, I'll follow willingly and I'll never defy you again, please just don't-..." He looked angrily at her, which made my sweetheart be quiet. I reached out for her hand, and smiled carefully, but she was completely limp and didn't notice.

"The truth is: she killed him. She killed your father, the girl you want to protect. José Basurto Carriedo, a friend of mine, was killed by my very own daughter. Because she's a monster."

"Wha-...?"

..:::–––Lovina POV–––:::..

No, no. No. I didn't mean to. I was forced to. He forced me. I loved José like a father. I wanted to say those things, and so many others, but nothing came out of my mouth except for a stifled sob.

I heard a crash, and suddenly everyone was in here, and everything was chaos. Someone bumped into me, so I fell over, and lost my gun. Somehow the girls were released, and some of them stamped on mr. Roux. Mr. Seidel was also being attacked, and he fought fiercely. In the commotion, Antonio seemed as if he had disappeared. I shook myself together and tried to get a hold of my gun again. After a few tries, almost getting my arm smashed by people walking and running around, I had it, and no accidental shots had been fired. I stood up.

I couldn't see papa. Had these idiots let him go free? The others were mere underlings, and they'd let the worst of them all get away. Of course you always have to do everything by yourself. I walked through the sea of people, to try to find him. I got over to the backdoor, and went out.

There he was. And the tomato bastard too. Antonio stood over _papa, _ready to kill him, yet he didn't look angry or righteous. He looked... Sad.

..:::–––Antonio POV–––:::..

How dare anyone say something like that?! Lovi wouldn't kill someone! She's pure and sweet and lovely! She's my lovely Lovi! He has to die!

After he'd said those horrible words and tried to leave, I'd stormed out after him. No way I'm letting him get off so easily.

"How dare you! My _padre _was a good person! So is Lovi! And my father wouldn't be a friend of yours!" I screamed at him, while it got harder and harder to see him. "Lovi wouldn't kill anyone! And there'd be no reason to kill him of all people!"

I swung my axe around, and tried to collect myself, because else I'd never get a hit in. I swiped my tears off with my sleeve, not sure about why I was crying, and took a deep breath. In the meantime, Lovi's _padre_ had turned around. He was unarmed, probably forgot his gun inside. Suddenly he stormed right at me. It confused me, yet I couldn't back down now. I used the blunt side of my axe to make him fall. I got up on top of him, ready to finish him. He deserved it.

"Do it. I know you want to, even though it wasn't me who killed your _papa_."

Suddenly I felt like it didn't matter anymore. My rage and resentment disappeared, because it didn't matter. It wouldn't get me closer to my father, or make me get to know him. It wouldn't make him live again. My inner fury was replaced by grief and sorrow, and I just looked at him.

"Antonio!" I looked up, and saw Lovi. I couldn't make myself smile.

"... Lovina."

"Don't kill him, I don't want you to go to prison... N-not that I like you or anything."

"I wasn't going to... Is that loaded?"

"Yes..." She looked confused.

"Good. Point it at him, I'll call the police." She did as I asked, and I moved away from him. I dialed the number, and told the police the situation.

..:::–––Lovina POV–––:::..

The police got there, and arrested _papa_. I hope I'll never see him again, even though that probably won't be the case. Now we're all breathing out in our livingroom, and everybody are looking at me funny. What do they want, an explanation? A fairy tale? I'm not going to give them anything. Antonio approached me.

"Lovi... I know that you're a good person, I really do-..."

"But? Just get to the fucking point, Antonio." I sighed in annoyance.

"But please... Tell me what your _padre_ meant. I barely remember my _padre_, but I want to know."

"So do I." Feli butted in.

"Me too." Francis added, and slowly everyone showed that they were interested as well.

"And I don't want to tell."

"We deserve an explanation though." This time it was Elizaveta.

"Why the hell should I owe you any explanation of anything?"

"Because now we're all a part of it. We were taken hostage, and they were almost going to kidnap Ally." Maddie answered.

"Fine. I'll give you all that dumb explanation. It can't hurt now that he's going to prison anyway." Everyone cheered, they're so annoying.

"That man, if anyone were still wondering, is my _papa_." I started. "His name is Massimo Romano, and he's also a high ranking member of a mafia in Italy. My _mama_ is or was... Her name's Evelina, and she left me with papa when I was four. I love her, and I don't know if she's even alive..." I shook it off of me. "Anyway, _papa_ and those two men, _Herr_ Seidel and _monsieur_ Roux has been there pretty much all of my life. I hate them." I didn't want to go into detail about my life as their slave, so I didn't. "I was forced to join _papa_'s gang when I was seven, and around that time, I met my childhood's only friend. José Basurto. He was very kind to me, and I think he once mentioned having a son..." I looked knowingly at Antonio. "After a short time, the best months in my life back then, he disappeared. I tried to ask what had happened, but no one would tell me. Time passed by, and then, less than a year ago, _papa_ said he had a special job for me. I had to kill someone who was held in custody, that he recently had gotten hold of." I ignored the flashbacks and tears, and continued to tell them. "I wasn't told who it was, and I had never killed anyone before. I was taken to the place where he was held, and _Herr_ Seidel gave me a gun... I didn't want to, but I did it... I pulled the trigger. In the moment I shot the bullet, I recognized my target. It was José." I couldn't continue because of the lump in my throat.

Antonio hugged me. Why did he do that? I admitted to killing his father.

"Sh, Lovi, it's okay. You were forced." I hugged back, first then realising how much I needed it. "That's it... We got our explanation, and she doesn't have to say anymore. Okay?" He looked around at everyone, who accepted it to be the end of the story. Everyone except Feli, me and Antonio got ready to leave. Antonio kept holding me, which was very nice. After a while, Feli went to her room as well.

"Thank you... I'm sorry..." I said.

"Why? You don't have to be."

"I killed your father..."

"You never wanted to... You liked him right?"

"He was like a father to me."

"I only remember he was nice and stuff..."

"He was. Actually, he was a lot like you."

"Oh~? Is that a good thing?"

"Yeah. It is."

We sat down in the sofa, and looked at each other. I felt that strange, fluttery feeling in my heart, that've been there a lot around Antonio.

"Lovi, I..."

"What?"

"Let me finish." He smiled teasingly. "I love you." I felt my cheeks get very red.

"... I... I love you too then. _Ti amo_." He blushed a little as well, and smiled sheepishly.

"_Te amo también._"

**Translations (once again by google translate, sorry if anything is wrong, it probably is):**

_Moi: me (French)_

_mia figlia: my daughter (Italian)_

_padre: father (Spanish)_

_FRETTA=HURRY (Italian)_

_Sono sveglio (papa)=I'm coming (Dad) (Italian)_

_puttana=bitch (Italian)_

_Ti amo=I love you (Italian)_

_Te amo también=I love you too (Spanish)_


	11. Epilogue

**A/N: Now we're at the end, after several years, and I am so sorry that I've been such a slow uploader. It could've been better or worse, but I think it's good enough. Thanks to everyone who have favourited, followed and/or reviewed, you have no idea about how much of a help it has been. I'm glad I'm finished though, and I know I'll write other stories since I have over three stories I've started writing, but I decided to turn my full attention to this story instead. Goodbye, I hope you enjoyed this story, and I hope you'll leave a review. **

**I don't own Hetalia. **

**Epilogue:**

Many years passed, and Lovina and Antonio stayed together. When Antonio proposed, Lovina, at this point seventeen, felt she could never have been happier. Which she later found wasn't exactly true.

"Are you sure I don't look fat in this, Feli?" Lovina asked.

"Completely sure. You look beautiful in it." Said bridesmaid answered.

Now Lovina was twenty, soon to be twenty-one. She had been planning and arranging this day for a long time, as had Antonio, and all their friends.

"I still can't believe it. To think you and Antonio would be the first to get married."

"It's not so strange, you could've been here too if your potato had been out a little earlier."

"Ludwig want us to wait until we've both gotten proper jobs and can get by~"

"We'll make it work. After all, Toni has a job, and I do as well. His gives more money, but I'll get another one." She shrugged.

"I didn't criticise your decisions."

"You better fucking not." At this, Ciro, wearing a suit, entered, seemingly older.

"Language, Lovi. It's time." Suddenly Lovina panicked.

"I'm not done yet!"

"Lovi, you've been done for several hours. Go out and meet your groom." Feli teased.

Then they heard the music start, and the doors opened. Lovina took Ciro's hand, and Feli took the veil's tips. Alishia, Maddie and Bella, that Lovina had gotten awfully close to in these last years, waited in the next room, and Alishia helped Feli with the veil, while the two others were flower girls.

The girls all wore matching dresses in different colours. Light pink for Alishia, baby blue for Feli, light green for Bella and light purple for Maddie. The dresses had long sleeves, and went far down on the back. The skirt went a little under the girls' knees and made their upper bodies' forms more prominent by being pretty wide. They all had a white belt around their waists, as well as a white band in their hair. The flowers were in the same colours as the bridesmaids' dresses, or just plain white.

Lovina entered, careful not to fall over or slip up or anything, because everything had to be perfect today. Her dress was white and her hair was braided, the braid carefully sat onto her hair with hairpins. In her hair, a lot of ribbons in the bridesmaids' colours had been tied as well, and on top of that, a beautiful long veil. The dress itself was a little as the bridesmaids', except that hers was a onepiece, which hugged her legs tightly, also adding to the hardships of wearing it. It was long enough to touch the floor, even when the wearer was wearing high heels. All of the people present, turned to look at the beautiful bride, who, in turn, looked at her groom. The groom looked back at her, he looked completely lost and loving at his soon-to-be wife.

Lovina got over to Antonio, and smiled a little. "You look like you've never seen me before."

"You're beautiful..." Antonio sighed with a lovestruck look in his eyes.

"First realised that now?" Lovina answered, even though she herself had the same look in her eyes.

The priest made them shut up, and started the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today..." And the couple didn't hear more, too occupied with looking at each other. The best men were Francis and Gilbert of course, who had promised not to mess anything up. They noticed that the couple didn't listen to anything the priest said, and decided that they should probably do something about that.

"Do you, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, take this woman by your side as your wife, and be with her through hardships and prosperity, until death do you part?"

"I do." He zoned in just in the right moment, which may or may not have been due to the fact that Gilbert and Francis had a little arsenal of pebbles in their pockets to throw if someone got distracted, which was the only thing they were allowed to do, other than what was written as the best man's job.

Then the priest said the same to Lovina, with a few variables. She answered promptly.

"I do," Lovina had zoned back in with Antonio, which probably was a good thing.

"You may now kiss the bride." Antonio, not even waiting for the signal, kissed Lovina passionately.

"I've waited so long for this." He whispered against her lips, and she thought to herself:

'I'm glad I stopped running from my fucking problems.'

..:::–––The end–––:::..


End file.
